Harry Potter y el Libro de los Muertos
by Marigny
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde Hogwarts.Habrá emocionantes partidos de quidditch donde participaran diferentes países,misteriosos y poderosos objetos y nuevos personajes como los pequeños y traviesos Weasley y la enigmatica Isabel y su violín.
1. Capitulo I Quidditch y reencuentros

Capitulo I-. Quidditch y reencuentros

Se levantó todavía un poco adormilada, muchas cosas le vinieron a la cabeza:

Tendría que terminar un trabajo para El Ministerio de Magia, realmente era diplomática.

¡AH! como olvidar el partido de Quidditch. Que se realizaría ahí en Bulgaria.

Había sido muy difícil para ella dejar de Londres y mudarse a Bulgaria.

Al fin dejo la cama, tomo un baño de agua caliente, el clima búlgaro en la opinión de ella era demasiado frío, prendió la radio de la bañera, en ese momento una voz femenina comenzó a hablar, era realmente muy aguda:

"El verano a comenzado, algo muy sorprendente a sucedido en nuestra patria, han llegado muchos turistas, nunca se ha visto algo así...

Pasando a otras noticias El clima en estos momentos es de 12'8 grados centígrados se pronostica que en un par de días ya empiece el verdadero cálido verano..."

La muchacha apagó la "infernal" radio, se vistió (decidió vestirse con unos jeans, algo deslavados y una camisa larga de color púrpura) y se peino la cabellera café.

Se puso un abrigo para salir, era realmente grueso y peludo. Cuando abrió la puerta algo le salto a la cara ¡ERA UNA LECHUZA!; de color negro, algo gigante y mansa la muchacha la comenzó acariciar, y está por su naturaleza mansita se dejó, después le desenredo cuidadosamente la pequeña carta:

_Querida Hermione:_

- Tan siquiera sabe escribir mi nombre- pensó la muchacha, lo cual pareció un suspiro.

_Te espero esta tarde en la cafetería _

_Te llevaras algunas sorpresas._

_Te manda abrazos y besos Viktor_

Termino de leer la carta, agarró a la lechuza a la que puso en una jaula muy espaciosa y salió de la casa.

Vio la estrecha calle en la que vivía desde hace 2 años camino hacía un roble, del que se rumoreaba que tenía más de 1000 años, algo realmente ilógico para Hermione pero tampoco dudaba que tuviera muchos años.

Volteo haber si no había nadie, primero hacía la izquierda y luego hacía la derecha, para su suerte la calle estaba vacía, sacó su varita que todavía tenía una pequeña astilla, la cual se había hecho cuando ella y sus amigos habían ido a pelear la batalla final contra el que la gente seguía llamando El- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado o como muy pocos decían: Voldemort. Comenzó a rozar el roble con la varita tomando sumo cuidado de que se formara una M y no una W como al principio le había sucedido. El extraño árbol se hizo a un lado para dejar a la vista un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que Hermione cupiera se deslizo cuidadosamente como innumerables veces lo había hecho.

Era como sentir que te deslizabas en un tobogán o por lo menos así lo sentía ella, comenzó a deslizarse más rápido, más rápido cada vez más rápido hasta que ¡ZAS! Calló en un a espaciosa chimenea, solo que había un pequeño problema sus piernas se habían atorado

- Hay alguien ahí- dijo una voz suave

-¡Señora Slivnitsa!- exclamó alegre Hermione

-Querida que sucede- dijo esta vez una voz masculina, dirigiéndose a la señora Slivnitsa

- Nada Godech, es solo Hermione, tuvo un pequeño accidente con la chimenea – dijo la Señora de Godech también conocida como señora Slivnitsa

-Señores estoy aquí- dijo Hermione de una manera muy sarcástica.

-Oh, espera un momento Hermione te bajaremos enseguida- dijo el señor Godech

-Solo dobla un poco tus piernas- sugirió la señora Slivnitsa

- Es imposible- protesto Hermione.

-Intenta – dijeron la señora y el señor Godech

-Bueno lo haré- sucumbió la muchacha

Y entonces ¡ZAS! calló boca abajo frente a los señores Godech. Se comenzó a sacudir de tal manera que casi llena a la señora Slivnitsa de polvo:

-Más consideración – la reprimió

- Perdone- contesto ella algo apenada.

-Mejor date prisa la jornada en el Ministerio a comenzado- le sugirió el señor Godech

-¡No puede ser! ¡Se me hará tarde! – grito Hermione

-Mejor comienza a correr – le dijo la señora Slivnitsa

-Solo quisiera saber si por casualidad no deje mi maletín aquí – preguntó la muchacha algo dudosa

Pensé que nunca dirías eso – exclamó la señora Slivnitsa- se encuentra aquí en el mostrador

Hermione por primera vez se dedico en observar la taberna que tenía como nombre "Las runas de roble"

Era realmente grande, solamente que ella se encontraba en el almacén de la taberna que al igual que está ultima era casi igual de grande. Refiriéndonos al aspecto del almacén:

Estaba lleno de cajas a punto de estallar, al igual que el maletín de Hermione el cual la señora Slivnitsa todavía no lograba encontrar, siguió observando; en una caja de un color rojo, algo vieja y desgastada, tenía escrito en letras grandes:

WHISKY DE FUEGO 

Y en letras más chicas:

Manténgase lejos del alcance de los menores de edad y del fuego.   
A Ron le encantaría probar esto- pensó la chica de pelo café, entonces ella misma se sorprendió: hacía hace mucho tiempo (demasiado) que no pensaba en el pelirrojo, ni siquiera porque tenía que tratar con su hermano Percy, el cual era el ministro de magia de Inglaterra, y ni siquiera por convivir interminables horas con la sobrina de él (hija de Percy y Penélope Clearwater), se convenció que no debía pensar en el pelirrojo, y así lo hizo.   
Señorita Hermione- dijo la señora Slivnitsa, por primera vez su aspecto de está ultima le pareció cómico a Hermione (ya de por sí la señora de Godech era algo, tan solo algo, más gorda que la señora Molly Weasley) en ese momento la señora Godech se encontraba usando un delantal que tenía dibujado elfos domésticos trabajando, los cuales como cualquier cosa mágica se movían, su excéntrico delantal se encontraba tan sucio que los elfos de esté ultimo trataban de quitarse el polvo por su propia cuenta. Su cabellera negra se encontraba algo esponjada y llena, al igual que su delantal, de polvo, llevaba puesta una túnica color café con el logotipo de la taberna, este logotipo estaba a punto de descoserse y lo que más risa le daba a Hermione eran sus pies en los cuales uno traía un zapato negro muy exquisito, mientras que el otro se encontraba totalmente descalzo, dejando ver la piel morena de la señora Slivnitsa.   
Eh…….señora Slivnitsa- dijo o trato de decir Hermione mientras señalaba el pie descalzo de la señora de Godech.   
¡Oh, No importa querida- dijo la señora Slivnitsa sin darle mucha importancia- lo importante es que tomes tu PESADO maletín- la señora le dio un gran énfasis a pesado- podrías creer que lo confundí con unas de mis cajas- agrego tendiéndole un maletín negro y tan rebosante de papeles al igual que esas cajas que contenían innumerables cantidades de bebidas -Que tenga un buen día señorita Hermione- y diciéndole esto salió de la habitación. 

Señor Godech - dijo Hermione volteando a ver a tal señor que en esos momentos se encontraba subiendo y bajando pesadas cajas, el señor Godech volteo haber por que razón la jovencita se dirigía a él, en ese momento Hermione señalo el negro zapato de la señora Slivnitsa, que se encontraba en un rincón, el señor Godech tomo en sus no tan frágiles manos (manejaba realmente bien sus 95 años al contrario de otros muchos magos) el oscuro zapato de su esposa, volteo a ver a Hermione de tal manera que ella entendió que le estaba dando las gracias y en ese instante el señor Godech salió corriendo en busca de su mujer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había salido inmediatamente de la taberna de los Godech, estaba decidida a tomar un carruaje tirado por los no tan lindos y agradables thestrals, y no por nada Hermione pensaba eso de ellos ver a un thestrals significaba ver visto ver morir a una persona y era deducible a quién había visto Hermione morir, era nada más ni nada menos que a Voldemort (eso claro era bueno).

En ese momento la muchacha vio a un hombre vestido con una túnica color verde pistache acariciándole el hocico a un thestrals, era obvio saber que este hombre era un cochero. Conocía a la perfección aquel perfil; tenía una cabellera de color café algo rizada, era realmente una persona menuda y con unos ojos color piedra.

Buenos días Gurth- le dijo Hermione a este raro personaje.

Buenos días señorita Hermione, a donde gustaría que la lleve- respondió cortésmente Gurth

Al Ministerio de Magia- dijo Hermione subiendo al carruaje, haciendo que el encanto de la escena desapareciera, lo cual decepcionó verdaderamente a Gurth, quien lo más pronto subió al carruaje.

¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Gurth?- preguntó Hermione mientras contemplaba la espaciosa comunidad que recibía como nombre Ehwaz, realmente era muy hermosa. Paso un largo silencio y Gurth no contestaba, Hermione se dio cuenta que se encontraba herido por algo, pero que había hecho ella mal, en un momento estaba más feliz que un pez en el agua y de repente estaba tan triste como Krum después de perder algún partido. Sé percato que Gurth no seguiría la platica así que abrió su maletín y saco una túnica color beige la cual se la puso encima de la ropa muggle que llevaba, realmente tenía mucho calor, pero ni modo que se quitara la ropa en la calle y menos frente a Gurth. Se encontraba tan aburrida que se puse a observar cuidadosamente, primero comenzó con el carruaje; era de un color morado delineado con un color dorado, las ruedas eran de esas antiguas que hacen mucho ruido por eso los magos las habían embrujado para que no omitiera ningún tipo de ruido. Adentro el carruaje tenía cómodos asientos forrados con tela azul estos, al igual que las ruedas, estaban hechizados para que fueran tan cómodos que no cansara sentarse y para que la gente no se entumiera en ellos. Estaba a punto de comenzar a observar la comunidad cuando Gurth pronunció, todavía algo triste:

Ministerio de Magia llegamos.

Hermione se bajo del carruaje, volteo a ver a Gurth que seguía ahí observando el enorme edificio, se percató que Hermione lo miraba no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Hermione sonrió se acerco a él y en forma de despedida le dio un beso en el sonrojada mejilla, aunque llevaban meses despidiéndose así (y Viktor no lo veía mal) el muchacho no pudo evitar de nuevo sonrojarse más, ahora fue el quien rompió el encanto de la escena haciendo solamente una leve inclinación por la que muy pronto sería la mujer de un amigo suyo llamado Viktor Krum, acabó de ser su pequeña inclinación y se marchó.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacía el enorme edificio, cuando se destinaba a abrir la puerta, una voz femenina le habló:

Hermione deberías tener un club de admiradores, con la escena que acabó de ver basta para saberlo.

Hermione volteó a ver quien en ese momento le dirigía la palabra:

-¡Penélope! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida

¡Qué una madre no puede venir a visitar a la madrina de su hija!- respondió ella bromeando.

Si claro... pero que te hace venir- dijo dudosa Hermione

Quería saber si no me puedes hacer el grande favor de cuidar a tu ahijada.

Si claro ¿pero por qué?- preguntó la muchacha de pelo café.

Por que Percy y yo, tenemos que hacer un viaje largo, ya sabes, fiestas importantes, juntas, discusiones, donde NO ACEPTAN NIÑOS- dijo casi gritando.

Si claro que la cuidare- dijo una Hermione realmente muy asustada.

Perfecto-dijo una Penélope mucho más calmada- ¡Tesoro!- Dijo con una voz cantarina dirigiéndose a una pequeña de pelo rojo largo y rizado, que se encontraba sentada en la banqueta de la calle intentando volver su piel color naranja, esto no era de extrañar por que la pequeña brujita era una metamorfomaga, se paró y corrió hacía su madre y hacia su madrina.

Hola madrina- dijo la pequeña refiriéndose a Hermione- Mami creó que me enchueque la nariz en mi intento de volverme color naranja-dijo está vez refiriéndose a Penélope.

No, yo la veo bien- opino Penélope

No mira bien- dijo con voz obstinada la pequeña.

Hermione sabía muy bien que se trataba de otra broma de la pequeña, la conocía bastante bien;

Su nombre era Abishag Weasley Clearwater (El nombre se lo puso su madre)

Tenía la escasa edad de 4 años.

Le gustaban (casi era un excentricismo) los objetos muggles.

Su padre sabía muy bien que la niña tenía gusto por las bromas, lo cual lo atribuía a Fred y George, quienes tenían una tienda de artículos de bromas llamada "Sortilegios Weasley"

Esto último se lo ocultaba a su pequeña hija no fuera hacer que su pequeño gusto por las bromas se volviera a un mayor.

El don de la pequeña (la metamorfomagia) le había causado muchos problemas a su padre, desde el nacimiento de está;

Había nacido con pelo pelirrojo y rizado, su padre y su madre la habían observado cuidadosamente, los dos se encontraban muy felices ya que se trataba de su primera hija, Penélope decidió ponerle a su bebé Abishag. Esa misma noche la habían dejado en la incubadora donde la pequeña al parecer dormía tranquila, a la mañana siguiente Percy le dijo a Penélope: que iría a visitar a Abishag, llegando a donde se supone que debería haber estado su hija; la busco con la mirada una y otra vez, y cuando juraba verla desaparecía de repente, en eso llego una enfermera y Percy desesperado le pidió a su hija, la enfermera la busco, primero tranquila y luego desesperada y no la encontró, la enfermera fue a buscar a los padres de Abishag y les dio la mala noticia los cuales se pusieron muy tristes, esa noche ellos durmieron en el hospital algo conmocionados por lo sucedido, a la mañana siguiente le dijeron a Percy que su hija había aparecido, en seguida pidió que se la trajeran, y así lo hicieron cuando Percy la tuvo en sus brazos la pequeña enfrente de todos cambió de forma. Unos días después le llegó una lechuza con una carta en la cual se explicaba que el bisabuelo de Penélope había sido un metamorfomago y que al parecer la pequeña había heredado es don.

Hermione casi no se aguantó la risa que le producía recordar aquella anécdota, que a todos le causaba una buena partida de risa, menos al mismo Percy.

No tienes nada Abishag- sentencio Penélope- ya te revise más de 1000 veces.

Mira bien- repitió por centésima vez la pelirroja.

¡Abishag Weasley, deja de inventar tonterías!- le llamo la atención Penélope mientras le daba una buena sacudida.

La pequeña se rindió se dio cuenta que habían descubierto su juego, cruzó los brazos y puso cara obstinada.

Si hubiera sabido que tener niños fuese tan difícil y cansado no me hubiera casado- se dijo así misma Penélope- No te lo recomiendo- dijo está vez dirigiéndose a Hermione, quién respondió con una ligera sonrisa- Será mejor dejar a Abishag contigo- y en un susurro para que su hija no la escuchara- mientras más pronto será mucho mejor.

La pequeña se fijo que hablaban de ella, y eso no lo vio con buena espina. Miró a su madrina que sudaba como nunca:

¡Madrina como sudas, pareces un dragón bajó sol- ese comentario hizo que Abishag se ganará un buen golpe de parte de su madre.

¿Tu lo crees?- dijo Hermione tratando de parecer sorprendida, lo cual no se lo creyó la niña, en ese campo ella era la experta, y no su madrina.

Madrina basta verte para saberlo- dijo tratando de igualar la voz que su madre había utilizado hace unos momentos.

Eh... ya me voy- dijo Penélope en un intento de huida.

Adiós mami- dijo la niña con voz cantarina.

Adiós tesoro- dijo Penélope mientras caminaba hacia lo que parecía ser una dulcería.

Interesante, mi madre me abandona- dijo la pequeña con voz burlona.

Hermione lanzo un prolongado suspiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las dos entraron en la espaciosa oficina de Hermione, la cual estaba pintada con pintada con pintura blanca había un bello escritorio con una igualmente bella placa que tenía inscrito "_Hermione Granger"_, había una ventana abierta, archiveros, un ropero y unos sillones muy cómodos.

Es cierto lo que dice papá que me llevaras a los partidos de Quidditch, o simplemente es solo parte de su plan para abandonarme- dijo la Weasley.

No, es verdad- respondió Hermione.

Papá me dijo que tu esposo es jugador de Quidditch- dijo la niña

No es mi...- Hermione calló, entendió la jugarreta de Percy- Si, es verdad

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm- se quedo pensando la niña, mientras se paseaba por la espaciosa oficina de su madrina- Me imagino que...

Se llama Viktor Krum- dijo Hermione.

Si Vicki...

Hermione se paró y caminó hacía la niña pelirroja y le grito:

Cállate Ron no se llama Viki se llama VIKTOR- cuando se dio cuenta de su equivocación ya era demasiado tarde.

La pequeña comenzó a lloriquear peor que un recién nacido.

Si que ha heredado la sensibilidad de toda la familia- pensó Hermione.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que la niña se repuso y preguntó:

¿Por qué me llamaste Ron, así se llama mi tío, no?

Es una muy larga historia...

Abishag- termino la niña.

Ron y yo solíamos discutir sobre Krum, el lo llamaba Viki, era su manera de molestarme, hasta séptimo año- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba hacia Abishag y la abrazaba.

¿y el sabe qué te casaste con su némesis?

No, realmente no estoy casada con él, pero tu no le digas a tu padre que te acabó de decir esto- contestó Hermione.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo la pequeña mirando a su madrina de otra manera que está ultima jamás había visto en la cara de su ahijada

¡Quita esa cara!- le pidió Hermione a su ahijada, mientras se volteaba y se dirigía hacía su escritorio.

¿Por qué?- pregunto la niña, mientras caminaba hacía el escritorio lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían- Puedo cambiar cualquier cosa que me pidas, pero no me pidas que cambie mi cara, eso si duele mucho.

No, no quiero que cambies tu cara- dijo Hermione mirando severamente a Abishag- lo que quiero es que cambies ese gesto, que hiciste hace ra...

Hermione no pudo acabar su frase, por que en ese momento entro volando por la ventana abierta, que se encontraba en esa oficina, una lechuza, muy diferente a la de la mañana, era dorada, de plumas exquisitas, pico bien formado, unos ojos negros tan penetrantes como los de cualquier ser humano. Hermione extendió la mano para que la lechuza le entregará la carta, que grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vio que la lechuza se dirigía hacía Abishag, la cual tomo la carta, y como la pequeña no lograba descifrar los jeroglíficos de la escritura, aunque la escritura del remitente era fresca, la niña solicito la ayuda de su madrina, quien le leyó en voz alta:

_Querida prima Abishag:_

_¡¿Cuántas horribles semanas eh pasado en Francia sin verte a ti, ni a mis tíos!_

_Mi Madre dice que pronto iremos a los partidos de Quidditch, que se realizan en una ciudad ¿cuál es su nombre?... Ah que más da, lo importante es que estarás ahí (sí mamá no me ha mentido)._

_Te espera con ansias Boccaccio_

-¡Que encantador!- pensó Hermione- era de esperar, es hijo de Fleur Delacour, y según Harry está es medio veela- trato de recordar al pequeño niño, de seis años, hijo de Bill Weasley, siguió tratando hasta que recordó la cara del pequeño infante:

Era alto, claro sin excederse al tamaño de su edad, rubio, su madre solía peinarlo de ladito, el niño se despeinaba y solo dejaba un mechón bien peinado (aunque el niño añoraba peinarce como su padre Bill) tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y nadie podía resistirse a él, ya que Boccaccio era medio veela...

Madrina- dijo Abishag señalando un reloj, que Hermione había colocada en una pared blanca- Ya es tarde ¿no?

¡Oh no!- dijo Hermione recordando la carta de Viktor, agarro a Abishag, tomo su maletín y salió corriendo por todo el Ministerio.

¡Adiós Hermione!- le decía todos sus compañeros de trabajo, Hermione tenía que detenerse a despedirse de todos, lo cual le tomaba demasiado de su valioso y retrasado tiempo. Por un momento odio que toda la comunidad de Ehwaz la conociera. Salió corriendo y empujo de manera brusca la puerta, para su fortuna ahí se encontraba Gurth con su carruaje tirado por los thestrals.

Hola Gurth, llévame a la cafetería "La real Esfinge" y rápido- dijo Hermione brincando al carruaje, con todo y Abishag.

Gurth no entendía nada hasta que Hermione le grito, desde el carruaje:

¡DESPAPÍLATE!-

Gurth subió a su carruaje y comenzó ha conducirlo por la comunidad Ehwaz hasta llegar ah una estrecha edificación, que era realmente la cafetería "La real Esfinge" (El viaje fue corto para todos, para Hermione esto era bueno, para Gurth decepcionante y para Abishag aburrido)

Hermione entro en la pequeña cafetería, con Abishag de la mano, las dos buscaron a Viktor con la mirada, pero por más que buscaron en la pequeña cafetería, no encontraron al grueso jugador de Quidditch.

Tal vez se le olvido- dijo Abishag con voz asustada, ya que la ultima vez que había hablado de Viktor su madrina le había "regalado" un buen grito- papá dice que uno es fuerte- agregó la niña alargando su mano de tal manera que pareciese gorda- o inteligente- dijo señalando su cabeza- y al parecer mi "padrino" es del bando uno.

No es tu padrino- fue lo único que le dijo Hermione a su ahijada, por que seguía buscando, de manera obstinada, a Krum, hasta que se dio cuenta que el tal vez, como había sugerido Abishag, se le había olvidado, comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta hasta que una voz masculina la llamó desde una mesa para dos:

¡Her- mio- ne aquí!

Hermione volteó haber quien la llamaba ,era una persona, morena, de pelo negro, corpulenta, Hermione le hizo señas a la pequeña para que la siguiera, camino por la pequeña cafetería de vez en cuando tropezando con alguien, hasta que pudo llegar a la persona que tanto esperaba encontrarse ella:

Viktor, pensé que lo habías olvidado- dijo Hermione, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Viktor no le estaba poniendo del todo la atención requerida en ese momento se estaba fijando en una niña de pelo negro, algo alborotado, y parecida en sus rasgos a Hermione, la cual está ultima se encontraba sujetándole la mano:

¿Quién es ella?- preguntó extrañado Viktor.

¡Ah! ella es mi... como decirlo- trato de responder Hermione

Hija, sobrina, nieta, ahijada...

¡sí, ahijada!- interrumpió la muchacha.

Viktor comenzó a volverse a fijar en los rasgos de la pequeña, casi se caí de la silla al ver que la niña había cambiado por completo:

Ahora estaba pelirroja y su carita blanca llena de pequeñas pecas, Viktor reconoció esos rasgos debía ser la hija de Ron Weasley:

Es su hija verdad- dijo Viktor

¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione totalmente confundida y sentándose en la silla restante (ya que solo eran dos).

De ese amigo tuyo, Ron Weasley- respondió Krum decidido, él pudo escuchar como la niña lanzaba un bufido.

No, no ella es hija de Percy Weasley, hermano mayor de Ron- trato de explicar Hermione, mientras la niña caminaba hacía Krum, se sentaba en su regazo y se ponía cómoda.

Si pides mi opinión esta niña es muy atrevida- dijo señalando su regazo- ¿qué diablos es está niña hace unos minutos cambió de forma, soy testigo?

Es una metamorfomaga, magos que pueden cambiar los rasgos de su cuerpo- explicó Hermione, de parte de Ron hubiera esperado un ¡No soy tonto Hermione, se lo que es eso! o un ¡De nuevo Hermione Granger la sabelotodo! o algo por el estilo, de parte de Krum recibió una mirada de gracias, mientras trataba de incomodar a la pequeña, pero por más que se moviese, la niña parecía estar cómoda- Se llama Abishag.

Abishag, podrías retirarte de mi regazo- trató de decir Viktor con una voz suave.

Gracias por la consideración, pero aquí estoy bien- dijo Abishag de manera sarcástica, lo cual hizo reír a Hermione- te importaría juntar lo pies, quisiera ponerme aun más cómoda- dijo Abishag dirigiéndose a Viktor. El gusto le duro poco a la niña, por que Viktor dijo que ya sería mejor irse si querían alcanzar buenos lugares.

Mientras más altos, mejores son los asientos- le sugirió Krum a Abishag, mientras le revolvía el pelo largo y rizado.

Si no puedes con el encanto de Abishag, quien sabe que te hará el otro que es medio veela- dijo burlándose Hermione mientras salían de la cafetería.

Espera hay más Weasley- dijo Viktor preocupado

¡Oh! sí somos un verdadero clan- dijo de manera burlona Abishag.

Krum solo trago saliva y siguió caminando,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacía el estadio de Quidditch, que se encontraba algo lejos de la comunidad Ehwaz, en compañía de Viktor y Abishag, está ultima siempre que podía incordiaba a Viktor. Abishag camino (para fortuna de la pareja) los primeros metros sin quejarse, pero la verdad un paso de Viktor correspondía a cuatro pasos de los menudos pies de la ahijada de Hermione, cuando ya llevaban alrededor de un kilómetro, Abishag comenzó a jadear, Hermione sabía que esto se trataba de otra broma de la niña:

Padrino, cárgame- pronunció Abishag, fue la primera palabra y la cara sofocada de la infante, lo que hicieron que Viktor tuviera piedad de ella.

Viktor...- trató de pronunciar, la muchacha pero realmente era tanto el calor que ella también había comenzado a jadear, estaba apunto de decir "es una trampa", cuando Viktor vio su estado y dijo preocupado

¡No me digas que también tú quieres que te cargué!

No, no es eso es que...- pronuncio ruborizada.

Mejor, luego se lo dices, madrina- dijo sonriente Abishag desde la espalda de Viktor- estamos a solo unos cuantos metros del estadio.

Entonces, bájate de la columna vertebral de Viktor, bájate y anda- dijo Hermione, mientras miraba a la niña de manera persuasiva.

¿No es, levántate y anda?- preguntó Viktor, lo cual hizo saber a la niña que había ganado la discusión

¡VIKTOR!- dijo Hermione con acento "de la echaste a perder"

Ya mejor no discutamos, acabamos de llegar al estadio- dijo Krum de manera airosa, mientras hablaba con un señor peludo, Hermione no les pudo entender nada a la plática de los dos hombres, y al parecer Abishag compartía su ignorancia.

¡Los conseguí!- dijo Viktor, después de un rato y después de haber acabado su platica con el señor, levantó con mano triunfante tres boletos que decían:

"Fila 7" VIKTOR KRUM. 5:25 Partido: Inglaterra VS España.

"Fila 7" HERMIONE GRANGER 5: 25 Partido: Inglaterra VS España

"Fila 7" ABISHAG WEASLEY 5: 26 Partido: Inglaterra VS España.

Fabulosamente espectacular- dijo Abishag

¿Qué frase es esa?- dijo burlonamente Viktor

Es mía, es original y solo mía- dijo enojada Abishag, trepándose a Krum, ya que esté ultimo la había bajado hace unos instantes, y agarrando su boleto.

Mejor entremos- sugirió Hermione, mientras tomaba del brazo a Viktor, que llevaba a Abishag en la espalda, y entraban al abarrotado estadio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA, MUJER!- dijo una muchacha de pelo color azabache.

Perdona, pero yo ya me salí con la mía- dijo otra mujer, ya marcada por las arrugas que le había echo el tiempo, mientras sostenía un amuleto en forma de ojo.

¡Dame eso, no es tuyo!

PERDON, PERO A MI NUNCA ME ENSEÑARON A PEDIR LAS COSAS.

¡PUES ENSEÑATE!

Creo, que no deberías pedirme cosas que yo no quiero, y en especial cuando tu vida esta en juego- dijo la mujer con más edad, de manera mucho más tranquila

cálmate...

La muchacha de pelo azabache no pudo terminar su frase, ya que de repente fue atacada, y una luz verde la inundo, inundo su cuerpo y sus ojos, con muy pocas fuerzas pudo escuchar una risa tan malvada que podía igualarse a la de Voldemort

También pudo escuchar como un hombre gordo entraba a la habitación y gritaba que había llegado tarde, pero la joven se preguntaba ¿a qué llego tarde? ¿Qué es lo que tanto le preocupa? ¿A quien buscaba, pero ella no pudo responderse esas preguntas, por que la segadora luz verde la inundo por completo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione camino cuidadosamente, era tanto el camino que había recorrido, en compañía de Viktor y Abishag, que los pies lo sentía cansados.

¡Qué hedor!- exclamó de repente Abishag.

Nog de visteg decig eso- pronunció una voz, suave y cálida, que provenía de un pequeño infante seisávense.

¡Gárgolas tragonas, como llegaste hasta aquí Boccaccio!- dijo un hombre "corpulento".

Estoy bien Hagui- pronunció el pequeño al hombre, que realmente era Hagrid.

¿¡Hagrid, que haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione, mientras Viktor se rascaba la cabeza, nunca había sido bueno para aprender nombres y menos para recordarlos.

Cuidando al niño- contestó Hagrid mientras señalaba con el dedo índice al niño, que se encontraba escoltando a Viktor a su asiento- a Dumbledore le importa- esto ultimo se lo dijo a Hermione en un susurro, mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivos asientos y Boccaccio relataba sus supuestas aburridas vacaciones en Francia, en la comunidad de Saint-Denis. (El cementerio, abajo claro hay un pueblo mago)

¡Por que a Dumbledore le importa un infante de seis años!- exclamó en un susurro Hermione a Hagrid.

No lo se, Dumbledore es extraño- y agregó- tu lo sabes a la perfección.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.- se quedo pensando Hermione, hasta que Viktor que estaba a un lado suyo, le dio un codazo y le dijo, algo sorprendido:

Ese no es ¡Harry Potter!..., y aquellos dos no son... no si es, ¡Luna Lovegood!... y el otro gordito es ¡Neville Longbotton¡... y por ultimo esos son...no, no puede ser- y agrego mucho más desanimado- son un par de Weasley.- esto ultimo hizo que Abishag se sintiera ofendida, al contrario de su primo, que solo se le quedo mirando a Viktor, él tenía las esperanzas de que Viktor pidiera disculpas a los pequeños Weasley.

Hermione comenzó a bajar, quería saludar a sus viejos compañeros y amigos de escuela, ya iba bajando hasta que Boccaccio la agarró de su túnica y le dijo con voz de un verdadero infante:

Ya que vas paga abajo, podríag traegme un Hot dog, de esos que ladrag.

Si. esta bien- dijo Hermione a Boccaccio, ella quería preguntarle muchas cosas al niño, pero Hagrid los miraba detenidamente- nos vemos- dijo ella despidiéndose de todos.

¡Oh, no, yo voy contigo!- exclamó de repente Viktor, de lo que este no se dio cuenta, era que Abishag se había aferrado a su mano, y que a la vez Boccaccio había echo lo mismo, solo que con la mano de su prima

Comenzaron a bajar Hermione y Viktor (y los dos Weasley a hurtadillas) hasta que el robusto Hagrid los perdió de vista, voltio haber si Boccaccio se encontraba sentado o era necesario aplacarlo, solo que en vez de gritarle a Boccaccio comenzó a gritarse a si mismo:

Tonto se te escapó...

¿! Qué dirá Dumbledore?...

Si serás bien...- esta ultima palabra (después de bien) hizo que una mujer casi se desmayara, y Hagrid tuviera que pedir disculpas.

Hagrid corrió, a tumbos, en busca de aquel chiquillo, que por algún extraño motivo le importaba tanto a Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comenzaron a bajar, Hermione trataba de no tropezar o pisar a alguien, al contrario de Viktor que no le daba mucha importancia y caminaba a su anchas, los pequeños Weasley no se preocupaban, Abishag, ya que ella era muy menuda y era casi imposible que pisara a alguien, y Boccaccio, bueno, el tenía un poco de problemas al caminar, pero solo era eso.

Hermione caminó cuidadosamente de la mano de Viktor, esto último era prevención de Viktor, Hermione diviso a seis personas:

El primero era: un hombre, de estatura mediana, de pelo negro y rebelde y ojos verdes, vestía con una túnica roja y unas gruesas botas de color negro.

El segundo: era realmente una mujer, de pelo rubio y largo, limpió y liso, su cara era blanca, cuyos ojos saltones se encontraban atentos a una hoja color café, lo cual Hermione reconoció como "El Profeta". Llevaba puesto un traje de oficina color rosa chillón y unos tacones que la hacían ver bastante más alta que la realidad.

El tercero: también un hombre, era algo gordo y de pelo café, vestía con una túnica nueva y lustrosa de color azul fuerte.

El cuarto: al igual que la segunda, era mujer, blanca y pecosa, con una cabellera pelirroja, que le llegaba a un poco más debajo de los hombros, esta cabellera la arregló con una dona, dejando solo dos mechones sobre su cara, se había puesto también un traje de oficina, solo que color lavanda y unos zapatos sin tacones.

El quinto: un muchacho pecoso y pelirrojo, vestido con una túnica color negra, discutía animosamente con el último muchacho, que Hermione conocía, como Gurth.

Bajaron escandalosamente, ya que Hermione había jalado fuertemente a Viktor, el cual había jalado, a la pelirroja y al rubio. Llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a los vestidores, donde se encontraban las seis personas platicando animosamente del Profeta.

-¡Hermione!- pronuncio sorprendido Gurth, que inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla, lo cual hizo que los otros cinco voltearan haber que sucedía.

¿! Hermione, eres tu ¡?- preguntó Harry, aún más sorprendido que Gurth.

Si, soy yo Harry- contestó alegre Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry, y Gurth se alejaba.

Hermione volteo a ver al resto de sus antiguos compañeros, trató de evitar la mirada de Ron, pero esté la buscaba.

¿Es tu hija?- preguntó de repente Ron, señalando a su sobrina, la cual había cambiado de aspecto, mostrándose como lo había echo con Viktor, está pregunta sorprendió a todos, ya que nadie se había percatado de la presencia de los infantes. Hermione miró a su ahijada, la cual había vuelto a su estado normal, sin que Ron se diera cuenta.

Si, fíjate, es mi adorable hija, perdón nuestra adorable hija- dijo en son de broma Hermione, mientras señalaba a Viktor. Lo cual hizo que todos se sorprendieran, menos Viktor y Gurth. Hermione se percató de la sorpresa de todos, y explicó rápidamente:

Es broma, Ron.- y agregó- es acaso que no conoces a tu sobrina.- señaló a Abishag, que se encontraba en su verdadero estado, todos se dieron cuenta que solo había sido otra broma de Abishag.

¿Y bien, que tanto platicaban animadamente?- preguntó Hermione.

¡Mira esto!- le dijo Gurth, mientras le hacía una seña a Luna para que le mostrara el periódico a Hermione. – Aquí- sugirió Gurth, mientras señalaban un artículo, a lado de otro que se trataba de una muchacha desaparecida.

¿Qué dice?- preguntó curioso Viktor, ya que él no alcanzaba a leer. Hermione comenzó a leer:

**PRONOSTICOS DE PARTIDOS DE QUIDDITCH**

(POR RITA SKEETER)

-¿Esa alimaña, todavía no se jubila?- preguntó un poco sorprendida y enojada Hermione.

No, a mi me toca verla casi todos los días- dijo algo triste Ginny, mientras se acercaba a Gurth y le decía algo al oído, al instante el muchacho de ojos piedra salió de los vestidores inmediatamente. Lo cual hizo que Ron mirara de manera severa a su hermana.

-¿Qué Ron?- preguntó Ginny.- Ah, piensas que ando con él- agregó la pelirroja cruzando los brazos- tu y tus celos, Ronald.

Conociéndote, no tiene nada de raro que sospeche- dijo Ron tratando de excusarse. Ginny se acercó a Hermione y a Viktor, y les dijo en un susurro:

Por alguna extraña razón, Ron a recaído todo su enojó hacía Gurth, desde que llegamos a Bulgaria.

Si me permiten quisiera proseguir la lectura- pidió cortésmente Hermione a sus amigos.

Está bien- le dijo Neville- con su premiso, yo me retiro- y diciendo eso salió de los vestidores. Hermione prosiguió la lectura:

A mi parecer (que muchos compartirán) es bastante obvio que:

ESPAÑA ganará este partido por unos veintidós tantos.

Inglaterra, ni siquiera cojera la snitch (aunque tengan a Potter)

Lo cual hará que Inglaterra pierda las mundiales automáticamente...

¡No pienso leer ni una palabra, escrita por una persona tan despreciable!- protesto energéticamente Hermione.

y que no apoya a su patria- agregó Viktor.

Veo que haz mejorado tu ingles Viktor- dijo Ginny refiriéndose al robusto muchacho. Viktor levanto y bajó la cabeza en señal de: si. Hermione se acerco a Luna y le regresó el diario, Hermione se fijo en el cabello de la rubia, ahora era limpio y lo había peinado de manera que le quedara liso, la muchacha de pelo café, recordó que en la juventud de la que podía llamar su amiga, aunque no con toda certeza, su pelo era sucio y enmarañado.

¡HARRY!- escucharon todos y todos voltearon a ver asustados que pasaba, era Boccaccio que corría a abrazar a Harry, y este último aún un poco asustado correspondía al abrazo del pequeño.

¿Qué tal tus vacaciones en Francia, Boccaccio?- pregunto Harry tratando de parecer interesado.

Abuguidas, mamá me hizo visitag a mi abuela- Ron hizo cara de eso es mentira, y Boccaccio agregó- a mi abuela veela, el proglema es que le gusto demasiado, y a mi ella- dijo entre risas- es el encanto veela, dice mi mamá.

Entonces tu eres medio veelo- dijo Ron en son de broma mientras le daba un codazo a Harry, esto no le gusto mucho al muchacho de ojos verdes, ya que le recordaba la muerte de su padrino.

Eso fue una broma de mal gusto Ronald- lo reprimió Luna.

¡Pero, por que diablos siempre que se enojan me dicen Ronald!- exclamó Ron enojado.

No lo se, Ronald- dijo Abishag en broma, lo que hizo que a todos les diera risa.

¡¿Qué paso con el relato de Boccaccio!- pregunto indignado Harry a sus amigos, mientras cargaba al infante sobre su espalda.

No impogta padrino- dijo Boccaccio, intentando apaciguar el enojo de Harry.

¿Y cómo sucedió que eres padrino de esta criatura?- preguntó curioso Krum, al joven de ojos verdes.

Mira todo sucedió cuando...- pronunció Ron hasta que Luna le dijo:

¡Ron, Harry puede contar la historia el solo!

Si tío, no te pongas celoso- dijo Abishag, mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de los vestidores.

¡NO ME ESTOY PONIENDO CELOSO!- exclamó Ron, pero esta vez nadie le hizo caso, ya que todos se encontraban atentos con lo que decía Harry:

La verdad no se la razón por la que soy padrino de Boccaccio, Fleur solo me dijo que me debía un favor...

¡ESCONDETE BOCCACCIO!- llegó gritando Abishag, casi con la misma fuerza con la que su tío había gritado hace unos momentos,- ¡AHÍ VIENE TU GUARDAESPALDA!- Hermione y Viktor intercambiaron miradas.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Luna a la pareja, cuando vio la expresión de ésta. Ninguno de los dos pudo contestar, ni siquiera los pequeños esconderse, porque en ese momento entró un colosal hombre.

¿Hagrid que haces aquí?- preguntó atónita Ginny, al colosal varón.

La pregunta Ginny, no es que hago yo aquí, si no ¿qué hace el aquí?- dijo un Hagrid furioso, mientras señalaba con un dedo a Boccaccio, aunque todos, excepto Viktor, Hermione y Abishag, pensaron que apuntaba a Harry, ya que este seguía cargando a Boccaccio.

El juega como buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra- dijo Ron tratando de parecer obvió.

¡No Harry, Ron, Boccaccio!- dijo Hermione, era la segunda vez que se dirigía al pelirrojo, aunque solo para incordiarlo, y esto hizo saber a Ron que su supuesta amiga seguía enojada con el por lo de hace dos años.

¡No soy tonto Hermione!- pronunció Ron, y un chico de ojos color piedra, solo que este ultimo lo dijo para molestar al pelirrojo. Ginny, para ayudar a Gurth a molestar a su hermano, corrió a abrazar a Gurth, Hermione se dio cuenta que Ginny realmente era de baja estatura, Ron al instante se puso rojo, Harry no supo si por enojo o por vergüenza de la actitud de su hermana.

Oye Gurth, necesito una entrevista, mi título es: Vida de un TRABAJADOR ordinario- está indirecta, era de Ginny para Ron, y este la entendió a la perfección.

¿Y cómo diablos, le llamas a mi trabajo, yo me arriesgo a morir en manos de magos tenebrosos, y Gurth solo se arriesga a chocar y ser arrollado por un thestrals?

Si Ron, pero en estos momentos no hay magos tenebrosos, y los thestrals abundan, olvidas la reservas de Hagrid.- contestó la pelirroja mientras señalaba Hagrid, este ultimo, como ya había dicho Ginny, tenía una reserva de criaturas mágicas, donde muchas se habían reproducido y aumentado el numero existente.

No han contestado a mi pregunta- interrumpió Hagrid

No podemos ayudarte Hagrid, nosotros tampoco sabemos como llego Boccaccio aquí.- dijo Harry

Es obvio ¿no, se vino a hurtadillas con Abishag- sugirió Gurth

Yo creó que Gurth tiene razón- dijo Hermione.

Bueno el caso es que me llevó a Boccaccio- dijo Hagrid, mientras caminaba hacia Harry y le quitaba a Boccaccio de encima.

Y de paso a Abishag- dijo Viktor entregándole a la sobrina de Ron.

De acuerdo- dijo Hagrid mientras salía de los vestidores llevándose a los dos infantes consigo. En ese momento entro un muchacho corpulento (vestido con una túnica roja igual a la de Harry) cuatro años mayor que Ron, Harry, Hermione y Gurth, cinco años mayor que Luna y Ginny y un año mayor que Viktor, que reconocieron como Oliver Wood

Harry vete preparando, pronto empezara el partido ¡ah! cuidado con Antonio García, es bueno de verdad.- dijo Oliver mientras salía, unos instantes después de haber entrado, de los vestidores.

¿Qué posición tiene Oliver?- dijo Hermione adivinando que el muchacho corpulento jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch, por como iba vestido, y agregó- ¿Quién es Antonio García?

Oliver juega como guardián y es capitán del equipo ingles- le aclaro Harry- Y Antonio García es el buscador del equipo español, con el que nos toca jugar.

¡HARRY POTTER!- esa voz provenía de Lee Jordan, quién trabajaba como comentarista.

Harry, es hora- le dijo Ron y Luna al mismo tiempo.

Ya voy- dijo Harry mientras tomaba lo más rápido su escoba y subía para tomar vuelo.

En ese momento Harry salió tan rápido como una bala, hacía el campo de Quidditch.

Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Hermione, mientras salía de los vestidores y Viktor salía detrás de ella.


	2. Capitulo II Extravagantes e insólitos

Capitulo II.- Extravagantes e insólitos Mundiales de Quidditch

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron, tratando de no tropezar con nadie, aunque era algo casi imposible. Hermione voltio a ver al cielo, y pudo apreciar que las nubes estaban oscuras, pronostico de lluvia. Llegaron a sus asientos, en la fila siete, antes de que presentaran al equipo español:

- Y con nosotros para presentar al equipo español- dijo Lee- ¡Madame Hooch!- Hermione recordó aquellos ojos amarillos de halcón característicos de Madame Hooch.

¡ALBERTO GONZALES!- dijo la señora, al mismo instante en que entraba un muchacho de unos veinticinco años, flaco, pequeño, pálido, ojos negros y pelo rubio.

¡MARIANA FUENTES!- ahora entraba una muchacha blanca, delgada, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, realmente guapa.

¡HERNÁN RAYAS!- entró un muchacho alto, corpulento, moreno y de pelo café.

¡ANDREA CORTÉS!- de esa muchacha lo que más sobresalía de ella era su nariz ganchuda.

¡CLAUDIA FLORES!- una muchacha morena, de pelo café, ojos negros como la noche y su estatura era mediana.

¡LUIS SÁNCHEZ!- esté muchacho era bajo, gordo, blanco, de ojos azules y pelo rubio.

¡ANTONIO GARCÍA!- en ese momento entro el muchacho que sería el enemigo de Harry en ese partido, el era: alto, delgado, blanco, tenía ojos azul pálido y cabello color negro.

No se por que Antonio García, se metió al equipo español, si sabía que iba ir en contra de Harry Potter- dijo Lee Jordan poco después que Madame Hooch presentara al chico.

Podría esconder un poco su favoritismo y nacionalidad, señor Jordan- lo reprimió Madame Hooch.

Ya no estoy en el colegio Madame Hooch- dijo Lee.

Bueno, pero podría callarse e intentar narrar el partido- sugirió Madame Hooch

Ahí vamos- exclamó emocionado Lee- la quaffle está en el aire, la atrapa Kent, Oh no se la quita Mariana, parece que va anotar, pero Lockley lanza una bludger...Sí le da a Mariana, tome eso España.

¡¡¡Lee!- gritó Madame Hooch- narra el partido, o lo hago yo.

-Entonces el partido seria muy aburrido- dijo Lee, aunque Madame Hooch lo fulminó con una mirada.

Oh, no España anota, pero Brida toma posesión de la quaffle y... anota.

Mientras tanto Harry, estaba observando el partido esperando la señal de Oliver para tomar la snitch; aunque debía tener cuidado con García.

De repente oyó el canto de los augurey, (las mascotas del equipo de Inglaterra); esas aves parecidas a pequeños buitres, con un canto que se creía que predecía la muerte, pero lo único que predecía era las lluvias. Enseguida del canto sintió las primeras gotas de agua que seguramente prometía una pequeña tormenta juzgando por el canto de los augurey.

-Quedlinburg, anota dejando a Inglaterra 50- 60- dijo Madame Hooch.

-Esa Quedlinburg, es la mejor cazadora de toda Inglaterra, así que España no tiene oportunidad.

- Lee, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que seas imparcial- dijo Madame Hooch, con cierto enojo.

-Y yo en los veinte minutos del partido, recordarle que ya no estamos en el colegio, por lo tanto puedo decir lo que quiera- se defendió Lee.

Pero antes que pudiera contestarle Madame Hooch, España había anotado otro tanto.

-Mire lo que ha pasado por estar discutiendo con usted, no ha dejando narra esa maravillosa anotación de España- dijo Madame Hooch.

-No es para tanto- dijo Lee- pero mire usted eso, eso si que es marcar un tanto, por parte de Quedlinburg la cazadora de Inglaterra.

Harry sentía y veía como caía la lluvia en todo el campo de quidditch haciendo el partido más difícil, durante casi todo el partido había tenido que ingeniárselas para evitar que García viera la snitch.

-¡¡Harry!- era Oliver- toma ya la snitch, no creo que podamos anotar más con está lluvia.

Harry buscó con desesperación la snitch, trata de encontrarla pero con la lluvia era casi imposible, hasta que vio un haz de luz dorado, estaba hasta el otro lado del campo de quidditch justamente a un metro de distancia de García, por que siempre le pasaba eso, aunque la verdad el muchacho ojiazul era algo miope y peor estaba su vista con aquel aguacerazo, eso le debía dar una pequeña ventaja. Así que se fue tras la snitch, lo más rápido que pudo.

-Parece que Potter ha visto la snitch- dijo Lee

Harry no le gustó eso, porque si no hubiera dicho nada Lee, García nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba apunto de atrapar la snitch, pero está salió volando velozmente.

Harry tenía a García pisándole los talones, casi alcanzaba la snitch, cuando esta cayó en picada, casi chocaba con las gradas, aun así la siguió, sin embargo García no había tenido tanta suerte por que él chocó contra las gradas; la snitch estaba casi en el suelo, pero nuevamente se elevó, por poco colisionaba con el suelo al elevarse, aunque García lo había alcanzado, solo estaban a unos centímetros de la snitch, empujándose por alcanzarla, cuando nuevamente caía velozmente en picada la pequeña pelota dorada, parecía que iban dar contra el suelo pero García no pudo tomar control de su escoba que chocó contra un charco de lodo, mientras que Harry otra vez estaba muy cerca del piso, solo estaba a un milímetro...

-Potter ha atrapado la snitch, ha acabado el partido ¡Gana Inglaterra!- dijo Lee

Hermione y Abishag celebraron la victoria de Inglaterra en la grada siete, y sus amigas y amigos abajo en la grada cinco, los únicos que no celebraron la victoria fueron Gurth, Boccaccio aunque este estaba confundido y Viktor. Ya que estos tenían otras patrias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡HARRY LO HICISTES, ATRAPASTES LA SNITCH!- esta voz provenía de Beatriz Quedlinburg, una muchacha blanca, de cabello castaño, largo y liso, que en ese momento se encontraba alborotado por la partida de Quidditch y por la presurosa bajada de escoba que había hecho la muchacha para felicitar a Harry, tenía unos ojos cafés que en ese momento brillaban por la excitación y la emoción del partido.

- Gracias Beatriz- dijo Harry tambaleándose por las jugadas que había echo hace unos minutos y por culpa de la lluvia, que en ese momento se había vuelto un aguacerazo, que le había vuelto a empezar, de repente se oyó la voz de Madame Hooch:

-Se les recuerda que mañana es el partido de Francia contra Egipto. Esperemos que disfruten este partido. Gracias.

¡INGLATERRA A GANAR!

- Cállese señor Jordan- dijo Madame Hooch.- Nos vemos mañana.

Harry y Beatriz se miraron, pero la escena les duro poco por que enseguida vieron como todo el equipo de quidditch bajaba de las escobas e iban a abrazarlo, Oliver fue el que lo abrazo más fuerte, que fue necesario que todo el equipo lo separara del buscador, mientras todo el equipo hablaba animosamente del partido un muchacho se acercó a Harry era Antonio García.

-Buen partido-dijo García

-Sí, por poco atrapabas la snitch- contestó Harry, estrechado la mano del buscador español

-Bueno, te deseo suerte- dijo el muchacho español alejándose hacia los vestidores, en eso este fue interceptado por un reportero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry... Harry... ¡HARRY!

El muchacho de pelo negro se despertó, algo soñoliento, estiro sus brazos y agarro sus lentes de la mesita de dormitorio que había a lado. Cuando hubo recobrado la visión pudo observar una cara blanca y de ojos cafés.

Beatriz que haces aquí- grito el muchacho tratando de tapar su pijama de snitchs, que revoloteaban, con la sabana.

No te hagas ilusiones- contesto ella entre risas- Oliver me mando a despertarte... aunque realmente mando a Lockley, pero el muy flojo no quiso hacer nada y ya conoces la actitud de los demás .Mejor date prisa, no querrás que Oliver se ponga furioso.- la muchacha se voltio hacia la puerta, pero en el ultimo instante se voltio y agrego- ¿Dónde conseguiste esa pijama, quiero una?- y se marchó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya baja enseguida, Oliver- dijo Beatriz.

¿cómo amaneció?- preguntó una muchacha idéntica a Beatriz solo que está tenía ojos color ámbar.

¿por qué no lo visitas tú, Rebeca?- dijo Beatriz a su hermana gemela.

Porque molestarlo- sentencio Rebeca.

¿Qué hay de desayunar?- preguntó Wilfred entrando al comedor donde se encontraban todos, se encontraban alquilando un espacioso departamento. Ninguna de las muchachas respondió.

¿Muy bien a quién le gusta Harry?- pregunto este adivinando la discusión de las gemelas.

No se, tal vez a ti- respondió Beatriz.

Por si no habías notado yo soy hombre- contestó enojado este.

Wuaw, eso si es nuevo para mi, creo que debería utilizar lentes...

¿Cómo Harry?- pregunto Rebeca

¿De que lado estás, ehhhh?- preguntó su hermana gemela.

Del de Harry, aunque yo se que a ti te gusta.- respondió Rebeca.

Toma nota Wilfred- dijo Oliver que por primera vez participaba en las discusiones del trío.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro el muchacho, del que se platicaba tan animosamente entró.

¿Yo qué?- preguntó Harry interesado

Tú nada, ni lo sueñes- dijo Beatriz, pero Harry le guiño el ojo haciéndola saber que había oído todo, Beatriz dirigió una mirada asesina a su gemela, la cual trago saliva.

Desayunen rápido, porque nos vamos al estadio- dijo Oliver. Al mismo instante en el que Brida entraba al comedor, con un sartén en la mano.

¿Alguien quiere huevo?- preguntó Brida tendiendo el sartén a la vista de todos, el cual mostraba unos huevos quemados, ya casi cafés, por lo tostado que estaban.

¿Quién quiere morir?- pregunto Lockley, el cual acababa de entrar.

Jajajajajajajajaja- rió sarcásticamente Brida.

Alguna vez haz probado tus artes culinarias, es verdadero veneno- bromeo Wilfred, y agregó- creo que podrías vendérselo al Ministerio de Magia, para que envenenen a los mortífagos que quedan

Todos corrompieron en risa, menos las tres muchachas, que los miraban de manera severa.

Mejor deseen prisa- repitió Oliver, a la vez que se limpiaba una lágrima de risa.- coman lo más rápido posible.

Creo que mejor compramos algo allá- dijo Lockley, lo cual todos asintieron, menos Brida- Harry Invita- agregó el golpeador.

Si, me parece buena idea- dijo Beatriz levantándose de la mesa en la cual había estado sentada todo el rato.

Pero...- trató de decir Harry, pero su boca fue tapada por Wilfred.

Oye Oliver mejor nos vamos ¿no lo creen?- pregunto Wilfred

Estoy de acuerdo- contesto el capitán.

Y de esa manera todos salieron del comedor, hacia la puerta por la cual salieron, solo Brida y Harry se quedaron en el comedor. Brida, vio la cara de shock de Harry, y le dijo:

- Son unos malagradecidos, ya lo se- y salió del comedor, dejando el sartén sobre la mesa.

Harry se quedo pensando, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya se había retrasado y que sus compañeros debían estar esperándolo, así que salió corriendo de la habitación, hasta que se tropezó con alguien.

Oh... perdone- dijo Harry, recogiendo sus gafas que habían volado a un metro de distancia.

No hay problema- dijo la voz de una chica, pero cuando Harry recupero la vista creyó que se trataba de Beatriz, pero al ver los ojos de la joven distinguió que era Rebeca.

¿Rebeca y los demás?- pregunto apresurado Harry, mientras se paraba y le daba la mano a Rebeca para que se parara.

Se marcharon...

¿! SIN MI?

Si, y aunque suene extraño, mi hermana no me dejo ir.

Vaya que desilusión, es que hoy iba a jugar Viktor Krum, es novio de una amiga mía...

Entonces era algo sentimental ir a verlo

Si, exacto, que bien entiendes, ojalá tu hermana fuera así

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la muchacha de ojos ámbar.

Nada... solo qué...

¿Qué que?

Tu hermana es una persona linda y todo pero es que...

..., no tan rápido Harry- bromeo Rebeca

es que... no se como decirlo...

Rebeca sacó a escondida su varita y utilizó un hechizo llamado: hepanwve. El cual servía como una grabadora y una cámara fotográfica.

¿ Te gusta mi hermana?- pregunto Rebeca

- Si, no espera... no me confundas- dijo Harry, aunque Rebeca ya había grabado todo.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Harry, seremos parientes- dijo Rebeca mientras tomaba del brazo a Harry y comenzaba a dar brinquitos.

Por mi no está mal la idea, pero que dirá tu hermana.

De eso yo me encargó- dijo Rebeca, parando de dar brincos.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿cómo vamos a llegar al estadio de Quidditch?

¡Ya se! tengo un amigo es cochero nos llevara...

Es el de ojos color piedra.

Si, exacto.

No creo que los thestrals estén muy felices de verme, ya sabes...

Olvida eso Rebeca, vas a irte acompañada al partido de Quidditch, por nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter- esto ultimo el ojiverde lo dijo en broma.

Es imposible que me pidas eso,...

Sabes lo que tiene una le falta a la otra- estas palabras de Harry, le causaron risa a Rebeca

Creo que tienes razón... pero es que hay mucho trabajo del ministerio, ya sabes la ardua tarea de ser auror, tu lo sabes bien Harry tu eres uno...

Si pero en este momento estoy tomando unas vacaciones...

Esa no es la historia que yo escuche, Beatriz me dijo: que ese idiota de Ludo Bagman te obliga a jugar...

Por alguna vez podrías salir de la sombra de tu hermana... solo una vez te pido

Pero Harry...

Nada de peros, saldremos enseguida, llamare a Gurth.- y agregó- podrías acabar el hechizo hepanwve, grabó toda la platica- y dicho eso salio de la habitación,.

Rebeca se quedo pensando, miles de pregunta le venían a la mente ¿Quién realmente era Harry Potter? ¿Por qué se interesaba en su hermana? ¿O realmente era ella a la que le interesaba Harry? ¿Qué hacía ahí jugando Quidditch, detrás de esa mentira de lo de Bagman, claro esta? ¿Que había pasado todo esos años...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el partido:

-¿Dónde está Harry?- Preguntó algo preocupada Beatriz

-¿Sí dónde esta Harry y Rebeca?- preguntó también Wilfred.

-Yo no lo he visto, por ninguno lado- contestó Oliver, volteado por todos lados, por si los veía.

-Por Rebeca, no se preocupen; no va ha venir- expresó la hermana de está con aire desinteresado.

-Bueno, lo que a mi me interesa es Harry, tiene que ver como juega Krum- contestó Oliver

Antes que alguien más dijera algo más, se escuchó la voz de Lee

- ... Y para presentar al equipo búlgaro ¡Nikolai Abrikosov:

-¡Alekko Dimitrov!- dijo la voz fuerte del joven comentarista Abrikosov; y enseguida apareció un muchacho insignificante, de pelo negro y boca grande.

-¡KIRA NEVLEI!- entró una muchacha, alta, con unos ojos asesinos.

-¡gRIGORI ZHELEV!- entro un hombre corpulento y de cara redonda.

-¡MitKO BOZHILOV!- entro un muchacho que decirlo horrible, sería un halago.

-¡sEVDALIN mladerov!- entro un muchacho rubio, algo raro en los búlgaros.

-¡JuANA kolarov!- una muchacha delgada y de estatura mediana, toda su fuerza estaba en sus brazos.

-¡vIKTOR KRUM!-muy apenas cuando había entrado el muchacho fue recibido por un gritadera, la mayoría proveniente de las gradas numero siete, donde se encontraba Hermione, Boccaccio, Abishag y todos los demás, claro menos Harry y Rebeca.

-Ahora mi compañero Lee les presentará al equipo norteamericano:

¡WILLIAM GOODMAN!- un muchacho de raza afro hizo su entrada triunfante.

¡GEORGE BROWN!- un muchacho blanco entro.

¡JHON MCKINLEY!-entro un joven moreno. Que saludaba animosamente al público.

¡ANGELINA SMITH!- una jovencita guapa vietnamita entro tan rápido, que se hizo saber que ella era la buscadora estadounidense.

¡MICHAEL WILSON!- una muchacha holandesa entro, Hermione se pregunto que si ese era el verdadero equipo de estadounidense o solo una colección de inmigrantes.

¡CHRISTOPER SIMPSON!- un hombre pequeño y pálido, entro tan rápido que casi atropella a uno de sus compañeros.

¡MARIA FITZGERALD!- una mujer latina entro sacudiendo su escoba de una manera tan violenta, que se hizo dar a conocer su carácter.

¡Esto si que va ser un partido de mucho color!- exclamó Lee

Estoy de acuerdo, que gane el mejor- dijo Nikolai..

Comenzamos...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Date prisa... Gurth- dijo Rebeca que se encontraba al lado de Harry.

Trate de conducir con un thestrals menos- se quejo Gurth

No es mi culpa que se te haya perdido una de esas... cosas- replicó Rebeca.

Podrían dejar de discutir- se quejo ahora Harry

¡Vaya deberíamos formar un club de quejumbroso o tal vez un HOSPITAL!- dijo bruscamente Gurth.

Tú encabezarías la lista- respondió Rebeca- después mi hermana...

¡Que bueno que no estoy solo!- bramó Gurth.

Cuidado...- grito Harry, pero era demasiado tarde el coche se volcó tirándolos al duro pavimento.

El famoso Harry Potter, tirado en el pavimento con la gente corriente- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, de una manera como la de Malfoy, pero no era el, Harry supo al instante quien era, pero no fue el quien contestó.

¡A quien llamaste gente corriente!- respondió desafiante Rebeca.

A ti sangre sucia, no quede clara- bramó la otra voz

Bellatrix ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó interesado Harry, mientras agarraba su varita.

Lo mismo que tu Potter paseando por las calles de Ehwaz, ¿Qué preguntas haces? que crees que estoy haciendo- contesto la mortífiga, aferrando su varita.

¡Buscando el retorno del señor tenebroso!- contestó Gurth, que se había quedado callado durante ese tiempo.

Oye Potter, creo que la gente corriente es más inteligente que tu...

Cállate, un movimiento más y te mato- dijo Rebeca sacando la varita

No tendrías el valor, impura.- pronunció Bellatrix

Solo mírame- pronunció Rebeca, aunque le temblaban las manos.

Te miró- dijo Bellatrix cruzando los brazos y sosteniendo algo en la mano que no era su varita.

¡Avada Kedrava!- pronunció Rebeca, temblando todavía, le dio directo en el pecho a Bellatrix.

Una segadora luz inundó las calles de la comunidad Ehwaz, lleno los ojos de los tres jóvenes, lo que hizo que Gurth solo se desmayara. Pero nada paso con Bellatrix lo cual desconcertó a los dos muchachos consientes.

¿QUÉ PACTO HIZISTES CON EL DIABLO O CON VOLDEMORT O COMO TE GUSTE LLAMARLO?- preguntó Rebeca la mismo instante en el que caía de manera desmoronada al suelo.

Ninguno, solo es magia...

Algo más fuerte que las maldiciones imperdonables, es imposible- dijo Harry aún parado.

Si Potter, algo más fuerte que las maldiciones imperdonables, aún más fuerte que el señor tenebroso, por eso el debe tenerlo- dijo Bellatrix.

Muéstralo- pronuncio Rebeca todavía en el suelo.

Bellatrix mostró un colgante que tenía forma de un ojo, bañada en turquesa.

Pertenecía a una tal Zulaija... No se qué., pero esto es poderoso.- dijo Bellatrix.

Nos vemos Potter, al parecer aquí no esta lo que necesito.- y diciendo esto desapareció.

Harry pienso que tus vacaciones se acabaron.- dijo Rebeca mientras se desmayaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el partido:

-Este partido está muy reñido- dijo Lee

-Sí, Lee, van con 40 tantos cada uno- afirmó Abrikosov

-Parece que Krum vio la snitch!- exclamó con entusiasmo Lee.

Viktor, no había visto nada realmente, solo era una jugada para despistar a Angelina Smith, la cual no cayó en la trampa del búlgaro, Viktor comenzó a caer en picada, mientras que la joven volaba más alto, esto desconcertó al público. Viktor seguía cayendo en picada, voltio haber si Angelina Smith iba detrás de el, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Angelina se dirigía a toda velocidad al cielo y luego caía en picada, rozo con la escoba a Viktor, lo cual hizo que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y se quedara colgando de la escoba con una sola mano, mientras Angelina recobraba el vuelo:

¡PARECE QUE SMITH A BURLADO A KRUM!- dijo impactado Lee, estas palabras hicieron que la multitud comenzara a abuchear a la vietnamita.

¡TIENES RAZON LEE, PERO MIENTRAS NOSOTROS PRESTAMOS ATENCION A KRUM, SU EQUIPO A ANOTADO OTRO TANTO!- dijo Nikolai igual de impacto que su compañero británico.

En las gradas siete, Hermione se encontraba muy preocupada por lo que le fuera a pasar a Viktor, y realmente los infantes no la despreocupaban para nada, los dos pequeños tenían una respiración entrecortada.

Viktor hizo un intento desesperado por subirse a su dinámica escoba, pero en ese momento...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respira Rebeca...- decía Harry mientras sacudía a la muchacha, la volvió a sacudir pero esta no respiraba, lo mismo le pasaba a Gurth.

Respira Rebeca, Gurth respira...- repetía el muchacho, con imágenes en la cabeza, se imaginaba a Ginny y Beatriz amenazándolo con la varita.

Gurth... eres tú- dijo una voz femenina. Harry voltio haber de quien se trataba, era una mujer gorda y morena.

¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Harry

Mi nombre es señora Slivnitsa, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Si necesito llegar al estadio de Quidditch... con dos cuerpos inertes

Sube muchacho- dijo mientras señalaba la carreta de Gurth- nunca eh conducido una carreta, pero mi abuelo era cochero- Harry subió a la carretera con los dos cuerpos inertes.

Eso no implica que usted sepa manejar una carreta...- pero Harry ya no pudo quejarse más por que la señora Slivnitsa comenzó a arriar de una manera violenta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Arriba Viktor!- gritaba Hermione, lo que hacia que la gente la mirara, y está respondía "es mi novio", aunque realmente nadie le creía.

La gente realmente estaba conmocionado Viktor Krum había caído al suelo húmedo. (había comenzado a llover). Viktor trataba de ponerse de pie, pero en parte por su poca coordinación en la tierra y por la lluvia, no lo conseguía.

Mientras tanto Angelina buscaba con desesperación la snitch, tenía que ganar tiempo, mientras Viktor se resbalaba en el suelo.

-Parece que Krum tiene dificultades-dijo Abrikosov

-Sí, creo que Bulgaria no va calificar- dijo Lee con un tono burlón- esto dejará al quipo ingles las cosas más sencillas.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- contestó el comentarista búlgaro- y si vuelves a decir algo más del equipo búlgaro te va a pesar.

Mientras estos dos habían estado discutiendo, Viktor ya había tomado vuelo he ido tras la snitch, todo el mundo está viendo la destreza y la velocidad con que Viktor alcazaba a Angelina, quien ya estaba tan cerca de la pequeña y dorada snitch, pero cuando ella volteo atrás vio que ya la habían alcanzado Viktor e incluso por pocos centímetros la rebasaba, entonces la snitch dio una vuelta muy cerrada hacia la derecha, la buscadora tardó en reaccionar ha tan repentino cambio de dirección ya que en casi toda la persecución había sido en línea recta o en picadas, en cambio el joven búlgaro la vuelta que hizo la snitch la realizó de manera tan natural que daba la ilusión que el jugador sabía hacia donde se dirigía la snitch, esto le costó caro a la vietnamita pues había quedado muy rezagada del otro perseguidor, cuando ha este solo le faltaba un milímetro para atraparla, si está no se moviera tanto la atraparía, pensó; estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo hasta cerró los ojos del dolor que le causaba estirarlo, cuando sintió entre sus dedos el brusco aleteó de unas feroces alas tratando de escapar de quien la tenía aprisionada.

-¡VIKTOR KRUM HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH!- gritó con gran entusiasmo el joven Nikolai Abrikosov y agregó con un tono muy burlón más que el de Lee- creó que le debes una disculpa al equipo búlgaro ¿no? Lee.

-NO, esto no se acaba todavía hasta que no le gane ha Inglaterra en las finales no diré nada- contesto el comentarista ingles, con cierto tono de orgullo y con furia.

Hubiera seguido discutiendo si no fuera por que Madame Hooch intervino para calmar a los dos y dijo:

-Disculpen a mis compañeros- esperamos que hayan disfrutado el partido y a continuación las estadísticas de los mundiales y el partido que sigue. Gracias. Cuando acabo de decir esto apareció en el campo una enorme tabla como si hubiera un proyector, en esta aparecía lo siguiente:

Primera Etapa

8º Estados Unidos de América - 40 puntos

7º España -70puntos

6º Japón -80puntos

5º Francia -100 puntos

--------------------------------------------------

Semifinales

4º Perú -180 puntos

3º Bulgaria - 190 puntos

2º Egipto -200puntos

1º Inglaterra - 210 puntos

Partido de mañana Inglaterra vs. Egipto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry trata de despertar ha Rebeca y Gurth pero estos no lo hacían, siguió intentándolo hasta que la voz de la señora Slivnitsa lo interrumpió:

-Ya estamos llegando al estadio, joven amigo

-Sí, pero el problema son estos cuerpos- dijo Harry mientras trataba de cargar a Gurth y a Rebeca, para el reflejo del poderoso amuleto comenzaba hacer efecto en Harry.

¿Joven está bien...?

Sí estoy bien- contesto Harry mientras cargaba los dos cuerpos.

Creo que mejor yo llevó a la muchacha- sugirió la robusta señora mientras tomaba a Rebeca.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el estadio lo más rápido posible, pero Harry comenzaba a hundirse en un sueño. Llegaron al estadio justo a tiempo para escuchar a Nikolai gritar animosamente:

¡VIKTOR KRUM HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH!

En ese momento Harry no aguanto, ahora veía, no una luz verde, si no una luz azul, una verdadera luz segadora, Harry trató de aguantar, entonces sintió aquella sensación que Gurth y Rebeca habían sentido y sin más remedio se desmayo, frente a la señora Slivnitsa y otras personas desconocidas para el. Y la noticia se corrió pronto: "Harry Potter se había desmayado en los mundiales de Quidditch", se corrió tan pronto la noticia que Bellatrix se enteró casi al instante y festejo lo que había logrado en media hora, lo cual su amo tardo en lograr años. Festejaba vencer a Potter, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry... Harry... ¡HARRY!... Por amor de dios despierta Harry dijo Beatriz pero el no respondía, la muchacha se percató de eso, e intento lo mismo con las otras dos personas pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, no sabía realmente en donde encontraba, ni si era un sueño o era real lo que veía, olía y sentía, parecía encontrarse en medio de un río, que su agua corría de norte a sur, algo sumamente extraño, que dedujo que era el río Nilo, pues era el único río que lo hacía e incluso en el mundo de la magia no había un río que sus aguas corrieran hacia la misma dirección, además hacía un tormentoso calor que Harry se extraño que el río no se secara.

Miro hacía el horizonte y pudo distinguir una impresionante pirámide conocida como "la perla de Egipto", Harry recordó las horribles clases de historia de su profesora, en la escuela de los muggles. Comenzó a caminar hacía el templo, pero tuvo un pequeño percance el Nilo le obstruía, entonces escucho una peculiar voz que provenía del mismo río o de la pirámide:

Tan poco has avanzado, y ya piensas rendirte ante el río, es verdad que el Nilo es poderoso, pero acaso tú no lo eres.

Harry enmudeció un momento, pero siguió caminando, comenzaba a sudar el calor lo hacía ver como una bola roja de ojos verdes a punto de estallar, Se comenzaba a sentir verdaderamente mal, tenía que continuar cruzando el violento río o quedarse ahí parado esperando a derretirse de calor, optó por la primera opción, respiró hondo, se propuso a dar el primer paso y meter el pie a las aguas del Nilo, cuando para su sorpresa estaba caminando sobre las aguas, se apresuró a pasar el río y dirigirse hacia la pirámide, sin embargo cuando llegó junto la antigua construcción está se esfumó, ¿Cómo podía ser, si hace unos momentos había estado tan sólida y firme, de repente se empezó a marear todo giraba muy rápido, no sabía si a causa del calor o de otra causa totalmente desconocida, entonces volvió haber la segadora luz azul, pero está duro solo un instante, Ahora Harry se encontraba en una nada, era simplemente nada solo era un fondo blanco o negro, pero Harry solo sabía que era una nada, al fin pudo distinguir que era un fondo negro.

Harry se sentía desfallecer en su propio sueño. Se destinaba a dejarse llevar por la nada, pero entonces Harry sintió un frió que le recorrió la columna vertebral, por último vio un ligero flash:

Comenzó a ver imágenes, primero conocidas:

La pelea final en la cual Voldemort caía muerto, y entonces recordó aquellas frías palabras que habían sido emanadas por Voldemort en su horrible agonía:

¡Quien dijo Potter que esta es la ultima ves que nos vemos... que esta es la batalla final... Quien dijo.- y entonces había "muerto".

Ahora veía... que era eso... si claro los juicios después del derrocamiento de Voldemort... distinguió a Bellatrix, a esa mujer que tanto odiaba, que junto con Voldemort siempre le había quitado lo que más apreciaba. También vio a otros mortífagos que sería mejor no recordar sus nombres, claro si Harry no quería sufrir más, pero no pudo evitarlo, vio a viejo compañeros de escuela que por algo se habían aliado con Voldemort y los enjuiciaban algunos a cadena perpetua en Azkaban o a muerte, incluso uno a pocas horas de que uno de los más leales mortífagos a Voldemort, decidieran terminar de esa manera su vida en medio del juzgado y diciendo estás palabras con un frío y terrible tono en su voz:

-La oscuridad regresara, la luz no es eterna, ¡NADA LO ES!- dejó escapar un aterradora risa y enseguida todo se terminó esa horrible escena.

Esto había sido uno de los peores capítulos después de la guerra, a Harry quien había asistido ese día que nunca olvidaría, una de esas era la cobardía del mortífago y la otra por la cruel actitud de Percy, quien en ese entonces era candidato a ministro, pero se portaba como todo un Barty Crouch hasta que misteriosamente cambió.

Nuevamente todo empezó cambiar oía que le gritaba:

-¡HARRY, ¡HARRY, ¡HARRY!-decía con desesperación Beatriz.

-Déjalo, no va despertarse-dijo Ron y agregó despreocupadamente- lo conozco siempre nos da estos sustos y además deberías ver a tu hermana ya despertó hace como una hora y tú no la vas haber.

-A no me importa ella mucho sabes, y no deberías meter tus narices donde no te llaman, y casi lo olvidó deberías ver tú a tu hermana- se defendió Beatriz y aunque si se dirigió a ver a Rebeca, porque era lo único ella tenía.

-No parece que no la quieras- contestó Ron con enfado, pera la cazadora inglesa no lo oyó, y volteó a ver a Ginny, quien estaba platicando animosamente con Gurth, esto hizo enojar aún más al pelirrojo.

-Hola, Ronnie, llevó aquí una hora- respondió muy contenta la pelirroja y siguió platicando e ignoró ha su hermano.

Ron no había entendido ese comentario, hasta que lo hizo; Ginny llevaba hablando con Gurth una hora y el no se había dando cuenta, si que era un tonto, antes que pudiera decirle algo a su "querida" hermana, unas personas habían entrando.

-Hola, Ron, ¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó Hermione, quien venía acompañada de los pequeños Weasley y de Viktor Krum.

Pero Ron no contestó, seguía viendo a la joven pareja hablando de algún tema poco interesante para Ron, o eso era lo que el pensaba.

Ron... ¡RON!- grito Hermione. Hasta que el pelirrojo se acerco a ella y le dijo:

¡Que demonios quieres..., sabes estoy muy ocupado!

¡QUE, ESPIANDO A TU HERMANA... QUE TE IMPORTA SI ELLA QUIERE A GURTH... TU MISMO LO DIJISTES: ¡NO ME IMPORTA GINNY, O ES ACASO QUE YA SE TE OLVIDO!

Ron flaqueo un instante y miro hacia abajo, y Hermione se percató:

-Ron...- trató de pedir disculpas Viktor en nombre de Hermione, pero esta le dijo en un susurro que podía sola.

Mira Ron, yo no quería...- dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Ron, mientras tanto los pequeños Weasley habían salido de la habitación por pura precaución y habían avisado a todos lo que pasaba. Ron ergio la cabeza y pronuncio:

NO DIGAS MENTIRAS HERMIONE, CLARO QUE QUERIAS DECIR ESO, SIEMPRES HAS SIDO UNA INSENSIBLE...

Pero Ron no pudo terminar de insultar a Hermione, porque Viktor le encesto un verdadero puñetazo al pelirrojo, Ron comenzó a gritar y a sollozar... no esperaba eso de parte de Krum. Gurth escucho los gritos y sollozos, que se dirigió corriendo hacia la escena.

¡VIKTOR COMO PUDISTES!- grito el muchacho de color piedra.

-¡TU NO TE METAS!- vocifero Ron, mientras se ponía de pie, y se preparaba a darle un puñetazo a Gurth.

¡NI TE ATREBAS RONALD WEASLEY!- dijo Ginny, lo cual hizo recordar a la madre de los Weasley. Pero Ron estaba decidido está que se escucho:

¡Flipendo!- está voz provenía de Harry, al cual lo habían avisado Abishag y Boccaccio, Ron calló disparado a una esquina de la habitación, mientras su hermana corría hacía Gurth.

No lo había pensado de ti Harry...

Pues ahora ya sabes- dijo Harry en son de broma, mientras caminaba hacia su amigo y le tendía la mano, pero para sorpresa de todos Ron la rechazo, y se puso de pie solo.

No Harry, no quiero tocar la mano del causante de todas las desdichas de mi vida- diciendo esto el pelirrojo salio de la habitación. Boccaccio lo siguió, pero Ron se perdió pronto de vista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se encontraba caminando solo en el bosque reflexionando sobre aquel sueño extraño que había sido muy real, también de ese poderoso amuleto con forma de ojo; en fin todo los sucesos de ayer y encima de todo Ron se enojo con él; se quedó pensando hasta que una voz lo llamó:

-¡Harry, ¿en donde estabas?- era Oliver- mande ha buscarte; hay que prepararse para el partido de está tarde.

-Oliver, deja darle un respiró a Harry, no ves lo que le pasó ayer- apareció Lockley con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí lo recuerdo, pero no quiero que vuelva a desaparecerse y le pase algo; es un excelente buscador y nuestra esperanza de ganarle a Bulgaria- contestó el capitán de Inglaterra, si poder dejar escapar cierto nerviosismo.

-Ya, tranquilizante Oliver- ahora era Brida con el resto del equipo.

-Será mejor que desayunemos algo o no tendremos fuerzas para el partido- sugirió Wilfred, tocándose el estomago.

Entonces Harry quien había estado de pie atento la conversación de sus compañeros de equipo, diviso a lo lejos a dos personas corriendo de prisa hacia donde se encontraba, cuando las pudo distinguir vio que era Ron y Rebeca.

-¡HARRY!- vociferó la aurora de ojos color ámbar

-¿Qué pasó Rebeca?- preguntó Harry

-Yo le contesto Rebeca- ese era Ron, quien seguía molesto; se suponía que este no le hablaría a su supuesto amigo; sin embargo lo hacia por lo que le iba ha decir era asunto del trabajo y debía dejar por el momento su enojo- Harry atacaron a todo el equipo egipcio.

-¡¿QUÉ!- fue lo único que logró decir el muchacho de cabello oscuro, trato de preguntar algo más pero no pudo hacerlo; al parecer Rebeca entendió lo que quería decir y le contestó.

Solamente contra el equipo Egipcio, aparentemente los atacaron con varias maldiciones imperdonables, y únicamente sobrevivieron dos jugadores, será mejor que lo veas así entenderás mejor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El departamento del equipo egipcio estaba destruido totalmente, daba señales que en ese departamento se había librado una batalla, pero ¿como era que nadie escuchó lo que estaba pasando anoche en ese lugar?

Harry miró a ambos lados pero lo único que vio era; una mesa sin una pata y volcada en el suelo, ropa tirada, eran los uniformes de quidditch, eran de un color dorado, pero que ahora eran color arena, también había frascos rotos de cerveza de mantequilla, Harry supo de inmediato que los egipcios habían celebrado su paso a la semifinales, pero la verdad el gusto les duro poco, había libros y hojas rotas, las escobas irreconocibles, había fotos... y unas varitas. Harry caminó hacia los libros, hubo uno que le llamó la atención era de cubierta dorada y con la cara de un hombre de piel verde mirando fijamente al horizonte.

Eso, ahora le pertenece al Ministerio de Magia- dijo Ron mientras tomaba el dorado libro entre sus manos- Wuaw ah esto yo le llamó verdaderos jeroglíficos, tú que opinas Rebeca.-agregaba el pelirrojo mientras miraba detenidamente el título del libro el cual no estaba traducido al idioma de los aurores.

Ummmmmmm, esto es interesante- opinaba Rebeca mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de Ron, y pronuncio mientras sacaba la varita y la agitaba- ¡Séya!- pero nada pasó.

Tal vez un hechizo más fuerte...- trató de decir Harry pero Ron lo interrumpió.

A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión.

Perdón pero esto es mi trabajo. Y si no te gusta me marchó.- y diciendo esto indignado Harry salió del departamento, azotando la puerta.

Rebeca miró a Ron, pero este evito su mirada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry llegó todavía enojado al departamento. Abrió la puerta del comedor y encontró a Ginny y a Gurth en una situación muy embarazosa, Harry se escondió en la puerta, pensaba utilizar el hechizo hepanwve, le hubiera gustado mostrarle a Ron una foto de su hermana en esos momentos, para ponerlo de un genio...

No Harry no te rebajes a su nivel- se dijo así mismo el muchacho.

¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Gurth.

¡Oh no ya me vieron!- pensó el ojiverde

Gurth olvídalo- trato de apaciguar Ginny a su novio

Debe ser un gato- trató de convencerse el muchacho de ojos piedra.

Harry dio un prolongado y silencioso suspiro. Se puso de pie y camino hacia otra habitación no sin antes utilizar el hechizo hepanwve y tomar una foto a la joven pareja y reírse entre dientes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry estaba agotado tuvo que realizar durante casi todo el día una investigación más profunda del apartamento con Rebeca y Ron, para encontrar una posible pista de quien habían sido los culpables ese hecho truculento; ya que los sobrevivientes estaban hospitalizados y en estado criticó; aunque trataron hablar con uno de ellos no dijo más que palabras sin sentido, los sanadores les dijeron que fue causa de consecutivos crucios y que era irreversible; Harry recordó en ese instante a los padres de Neville, quienes habían pasado algo semejante.

Esto era la razón por la que no pudo ir a ver el partido de Bulgaria contra Perú, el cual posiblemente se estaba jugando; aunque repetidamente le dijo Oliver que viera jugar a Krum, por que era contra quien habría de jugar el partido de mañana. En esto andaba pensando y tomando un té en la cafetería "La real Esfinge", porque había quedado en verse ahí con Hermione y con los primos Weasley quienes con Hagrid habían ido al partido, pero este último tenía asuntos que atender de su reserva de criaturas mágicas o su zoológico como solía decir su compañero y "amigo".

En ese momento oyó como hablaban unas voces infantiles:

-¡TÍO HARRY!- esa voz era de Abishag

-¡PADRINO!- ahora fue la de su ahijado Boccaccio

- Hola niños, estoy ocupado...- trató de excusarse Harry, pero los Weasley ya se habían sentado en su regazo

-Hola Harry- dijo Hermione sentándose en una silla colocada enfrente de Harry- ya se que podía venir Viktor, pero decidió quedarse a festejar con sus compañeros su pase a la final.

-Entonces ¿cómo quedó el partido de hoy?- preguntó ansioso el muchacho de ojos verdes

-Yo le digo madrina como jugó mi padrino Viki- dijo Abishag dando saltos alrededor de la mesa.

-Bueno tu le dices, mientras Boccaccio y yo vamos por el té y por sus chocolates calientes- dijo la madrina de la pequeña Weasley, quien con el primo de esta iban por lo dicho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se la había pasado muy entretenido con los pequeños Weasley y con Hermione, aunque está insistió que le dijera por que le equipo egipcio se había retirado por que en el ministerio no habían comentado nada sobre el asunto, pero le dijo que era un problema que solo le interesaba a los aurores y a los ministros y que por eso no podían decir nada más a ella ni a nadie hasta que le ordenaran lo contrario. Ya fuera de este pequeño disgusto la noche fue muy divertida.

Tenía que pensar en la final de quidditch, la cual se iba efectuar mañana por la noche un evento que según decían mucho periódicos (en su mayoría ingleses) que nadie podía perderse "BULGARIA vs. INGLATERRA" o "KRUM vs. POTTER".


	3. Capitulo III Recuerdos de un Weasley

Capitulo III.- Recuerdos de un Weasley.

Hacia una noche fría, camino hacia la taberna y entró.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana, de la taberna: Runas del Roble, sintió la fresca brisa del clima búlgaro. En un instante, ya tenía frente así a una señora gorda vestida con un delantal de elfos domésticos trabajando, pidiendo su orden.

Un _whisky de fuego, _por favor- pidió de bebida el pelirrojo.

Enseguida- contestó la rolliza señora, anotando la orden en una libreta.

Cuando se hubo retirado la camarera, Ron comenzó a pensar:

"Creo que fui algo duro con Harry... no debí decirle que el era el culpable de todas las desdichas de mi vida, llegando al departamento le pediré disculpas a Harry por decirle eso"

Su orden- escucho Ron, esas palabras provenía de un muchacha de pelo negro y de ojos cafés, vestida con un traje negro, que le tendía un jarro de whisky ardiendo.

Ron arrebato el jarro de la mano de la muchacha, la cual hizo un gesto de desagrado y se marchó. Ron comenzó a tomarse la bebida, jamás había probado whisky de fuego, de tal manera que el no tenía control en tal bebida, apenas el liquido había tocado sus labios, el sintió la necesidad de beber más, cuando hubo terminado el primer jarro de la noche, pidió otro a la misma joven.

La noche fue lenta y pesada, bueno de esa manera la sintió Ron. Que a las doce el pelirrojo ya había tomado más de cinco jarrones de whisky de fuego. Alas doce y treinta minutos, Ron comenzó con los pensamientos libertinos:

Tengo razón Harry es el culpable de todas mis desdichas- pensaba el muchacho, hasta que escucho una voz, era tan difícil saber si esa persona le hablaba oralmente o platicaba con el de manera mental. Esa persona vestía con una caperuza negra, la cual le tapaba la cara.

No tienes porque guardarte esos secretos o reprochártelos a ti mismo, cuando puedes contárselo a una persona de carne y hueso...

¿Cómo sabré que eres de confianza?

Conoces una persona que diga que yo soy mala.

No...

Entonces como puedes saber que no soy de confianza.

Tienes razón...

No hablemos de mí, hablemos de ti mi estimado amigo.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

No es que yo quiera escuchar, si no que me quieres contar tú, para eso vine para escucharte.

Bueno... espera, ¿Cómo se que no eres una mortífaga?

Si quieres puedes investigar, pero no encontraras NADA malo de mí.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Isabel de Fériennes...

Yo soy Ron Weasley...

Ya lo se...

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yo se más que tú.

¡Muéstrame tu cara!- Ron tubo dos grandes sorpresas; una ahora lograba controlar el alcohol, pero aún tenía sus sentimientos a flote, y la segunda la muchacha no se hizo esperar se quito la capucha de la caperuza, dejando ver una cara bien formada y color crema, sus cabellos eran ondulados y plateados, sus ojos negros tirandole a azul, nariz redonda y labios finos.

Muy bien, ya eh cumplido tus peticiones, ahora amigo mío cuéntame tus pesares.

Por primera vez la muchacha se sentó, y saco un maletín gordo, Ron se asusto ¿Qué podría llevar Isabel de Fériennes en ese grueso maletín? la chica abrió el valija, y fue entonces cuando Ron tuvo su tercera sorpresa, Isabel de Fériennes cargaba un hermoso violín, y al instante comenzó a tocarlo, al parecer nadie les ponía atención.

Cuéntame tus pesares amigo mio- repitió Isabel, con una bella voz melodiosa.

¿De donde quieres que empiece?- preguntó Ron, más relajado por la música que emanaba el instrumento.

No lo se querido amigo, este es un viaje y tu eres el guía- contesto la chica también muy relajada por la sinfonía que sus manos tocaban. Ron sonreía al ver a Isabel de Fériennes tan tranquila, y con el reflejo de la luna en su cara, haciendo la ver más hermosa a la muchacha, lo que más le gustaba de la chica era que hablaba como un poeta.

Bueno veamos... Harry es malo, sabias.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, creo que no.

El es el culpable de todas las calamidades mi vida. Sabias que por su culpa mataron a mi padre... Todo comenzó un día de verano, llegaron los mortífagos a mi casa y mataron a mi padre, por que el era una pieza importante del Ministerio de Magia y porque el sabía algo y que por culpa de los mortífagos y de Harry el se llevó el secreto a la tumba. También siempre me hizo sentir mal, siempre me opaco, casi me muero en primer año por él en segundo año se me rompió la varita, el coche se escapo, me enfrente por su culpa a una arañota, me enfrente a unos dementores, me mordió un perro-hombre, me traicionaron ese par de... hermanos que tengo, el entró ilegalmente al torneo y yo no, se separo mi familia y que tuve que ir al departamento de misterios...

Dulce amigo, mejor en otra ocasión me cuentas el resto, pero es que la bella luna desaparece- dijo Isabel sin dejar de tocar el violín. Ron sonrió más, esa chica comenzaba a gustarle, tenía lo que le faltaba a Hermione; sensibilidad, se inclino un poco, Isabel sonrió.

Nos veremos en otra ocasión...

¿Cómo lo sabes? es que tienes mucha confianza.

No lo se... y diciendo esto salio del bar.

Ron la siguió a la puerta, pero en ese instante llego un viento, que hizo que ella desapareciera sin dejar rastro al parecer. Camino hacía el departamento, ya era tarde, (no pagó las botellas en el bar) hasta que sintió algo bajo el pie, se agacho y lo tomo entre sus manos temblorosas; era un búho, bañado en oro y con piedras preciosas.

Camino hasta que el también se perdió de vista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Cree que allá funcionado?- pregunto la joven.

Estoy segura- respondió la mayor.

¿Por qué lo dice?

Yo lo vi algo acaramelado contigo...

No lo creo, vio su estado...

Si estaba ebrio, ya lo se

Siento que nos aprovechamos

No joven amiga, no será que te haz enamorado de el...

Usted no puede saber del amor de jóvenes, usted jamás amo...

¿Quién lo dice?

Yo lo se.

Crees que sabes todos los conocimientos amiga, pero no, no sabes nada.

Sabe ya no necesito ser uno de ustedes...

Oh no, tú no vas a ninguna parte...

¿Quién me detendrá, usted?

Si no lo crees posible, defiéndete.

¡Flipendo!- grito la más chica.

¡Expelliarmo!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- la varita de la joven había salido volando, y la mujer más chica por no soltarla había caído al suelo.

¡Mobilicorpus!- grito la vieja, haciendo volar a su menor.

¡AVADA KEDRAVA!- grito la más pequeña. Pero su tutora lo escapo, ella no supo como, pero en un instante cayó al suelo.

No debiste enfrentarme, pequeña.- dijo la mayor.- Ahora pagaras las consecuencias- y tomando su varita pronuncio- ¡IMPERIO!- la vieja río como nunca. Tenía bajo su poder a esa chica, le serviría de mucho ya lo verían.


	4. Capitulo IV Finales de Quidditch

Capitulo IV.- Finales de Quidditch

-HARRY, HARRY, ¡Harry!- grito con todas fuerzas Beatriz

-Otra vez tú-dijo Harry soñoliento y agregó- es tu pasatiempo levantarme siempre que estoy dormido.

-Podría ser y ya dime donde conseguiste esa pijama- contestó con una cara de una niña pequeña divirtiéndose, la joven antes de irse la habitación dijo- Harry hazte ilusiones.

Tras oír que su compañera cerró la puerta, se vistió aunque estaba algo enfadado de la manera en que lo levantaban todas las mañanas desde que había ingresado al equipo de quidditch y siempre por que Beatriz se burlaba de su pijama y le decía no te hagas ilusiones, pero ¿porqué le dijo hazte ilusiones, bueno eso lo pensaría después claro si tenía tiempo en pesarlo.

Salió de su habitación, la cual la compartía con Ron, sólo que este no llegó a dormir anoche, posiblemente se le habrá metido la idea de que "no puedo dormir en la misma habitación de quien me hace desdichado".

-Buenos días a todos- saludó con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Harry- contestaron todos los jugadores en unísono

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogó Harry

-En realidad nada, solo que Oliver no quiere que salgamos del departamento- respondió Wilfred con un tono aburrido y con un gran bostezo.

-¿Por qué?- siguió interrogando el joven ojiverde

-Porque según Oliver "No quiero que se metan en un lió o se pierdan"- dijo Lockley con sarcasmo y añadió irónicamente- por Dios ya no somos niños.

-Pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí sentado esperando el partido- declaró Kent levantándose de la mesa, la cual casi se vuelca.

-Ni yo- dijo Brida

-Yo claro que no me quedo, ni en broma- expresó Beatriz

-Tampoco yo, Oliver no es mi mamá- ese era Lockley quien lo siguió

-¡Espérenme!- gritó Wilfred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boccaccio, despiértate.- dijo Hermione moviendo al pequeño niño, que se encontraba en su cama, al lado de su prima.- Boccaccio... BOCCACCIO WEASLEY DELACOUR- el niño saltó al instante de su cama asustado y pálido.

- Tía, ¿por qué me gritas?- pregunto el recién despertado infante.

-¡Que descaro el tuyo, en serio!- respondió Hermione- ¿por qué crees?

No se...

-¡PORQUE LLEVÓ MEDIA HORA TRATANDO DE LEVANTARTE!

Estas palabras quebrantaron a Boccaccio, mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.

Perdón, pero es que... perdí toda tolerancia y...

Boccaccio no espero la respuesta de su tía, porque salió inmediatamente llorando de la habitación, y estos sollozos despertaron a Abishag:

¿Qué pasa madrina?- pregunto la niña asustada, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con las manos.

No nada, es que nuestro Boccaccio está enojado- contesto Hermione, mientras caminaba hacía la cocina. Donde se encontraba Hagrid y el hijo de Bill

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron despertó; se encontraba en un callejón, lejos de su departamento. Trato de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior, pero solo se acordó de dos cosas: de la linda muchacha y de su violín, el cual tocaba una bella sinfonía, tan bella como la dueña del instrumento.

Ya despertaste, que bueno- dijo una melodiosa voz. Ron dirigió la mirada a la persona a la que pertenecía la voz.

¡Isabel, volviste!- dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola, era de las pocas chicas a las que abrazaba.

Si Ron, si- dijo ella, mientras respondía al abrazo.

El la miro a los ojos, pero ella desvió la mirada.

¿Qué paso anoche, por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto Ron, quitándole los brazos del cuerpo.

Te desmayaste, y yo no podía dejarte aquí.

¿Por qué?

Porque hay que sacrificarnos por la gente que amamos...

¿! Entonces si me quieres?

Porque otra razón, podría haberme quedado a escuchar tus desdichas y tocarte la mejor de mis melodías...

Entonces, si que me quieres.- repitió el chico, mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Ron, ¿quieres volver a casa?

Depende que es casa, si casa es estar con Harry, no.

¿Entonces a dónde iremos?

No lo se, en esta ocasión tu eres la guía.

De acuerdo Ron, dejemos este callejón- y diciendo esto se puso la capucha de su caperuza, y le dio un beso al chico que tenía al lado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry había salido del departamento hacía un par de horas, se decidió ha salir por que necesitaba tomar aire fresco y pensar en los sucesos ocurridos, posiblemente Oliver lo comprendería.

Se dirigió hacia el pueblo de Ehwaz, ya que había permanecido toda la mañana en el bosque cercano a este, no llegó ha ninguna conclusión todo le era muy confuso varias veces pensó que le podría ayudar Hermione y Ron como en Hogwarts, pero su amiga también tenía asuntos que atender y con el otro estaba enfadado.

Al fin entró al poblado, no sabía ha donde ir, sería mejor pasear por la comunidad y ver que podía hacer. Miró a todos lados, pasó por muchas tiendas de calderos, de pociones, varitas, escobas, de libros, de plumas y pergaminos, de lechuzas y de túnicas...

-¡Harry!- vociferó Rebeca y salió corriendo ha su encuentro

-Hola Rebeca- saludó felizmente de haber encontrado a su amiga y preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tú hermana?

- Mi hermana está conmigo, pero se encuentra probándose una túnica, estábamos paseando cuando se nos ocurrió comprar unas túnicas. ¿Y tú Harry?

- Yo nada, solo decidí tomar aire fresco- contestó el joven de cabello azabache

-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos- propuso la joven de ojos ámbar

-Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- aceptó el ojiverde

Entonces salió de la tienda la joven cazadora de Inglaterra y dijo:

-Rebeca por que tardas tanto.

-Beatriz, estoy hablando con Harry y lo acabó de invitar para acompañarnos- respondió la gemela, señalando al mencionado

-Esta bien, tendremos quien cargué TODOOOO lo que compraremos- dijo la joven de ojos castaños con una gran sonrisa.

-BEATRIZ- la regaño su hermana

-No importa Rebeca ya te dije que no tengo otra cosa que hacer- calmó Harry a la joven

-Bueno no vamos ha quedar aquí o compramos la túnicas ya- preguntó algo ansiosa Beatriz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ganaremos las finales de Quidditch!- Exclamó alegremente Wilfred, dando un gran trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, no solamente él se encontraba en el pub: Runas del Roble; estaba todo el equipo de quidditch de Inglaterra con excepción de Oliver, Harry y Beatriz.

-Sí, venceremos a Bulgaria- está era la voz de Brida

-¡Un brindis por la victoria!- alzó la voz Lockley, enseguida se escuchó el chocar de las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, pero únicamente eran las del equipo ingles y algún que otro simpatizante de este equipo, pero muchos se les quedaron mirando de manera hostil, por eso se acercó una joven camarera y les dijo:

-Por favor de no hacer escándalo aquí

-Disculpa, pero ya sentimos el trofeo en nuestras manos- dijo Lockley de manera muy arrogante.

-Bueno, les traeré su cuenta para que se retiren.

Eh... podrías esperar un rato tengo que firmar autógrafos, de mis admiradores- dijo Wilfred, agarrando de la túnica aún niño pequeño que caminaba por ahí, y sentándolo en su regazo y dándole una servilleta con su nombre- ¿A quién se lo dedico?- pregunto el arrogante cazador inglés.

A Viktor Krum, por favor- contesto el pequeño niño, que debía tener como máximo cuatro años. En ese momento se acercaron más infantes a la mesa.

Oye Wilfred hoy estamos muy solicitados...- dijo Lockley, pero fue interrumpido por Kent.

Están locos, en mi opinión estos traviesos buscan a Harry o a Beatriz, son los mejores jugadores del equipo.

Kent quiérete un poquito ¿no?- sugirió Brida que se había unido a sus compañeros a firmar autógrafos

Disculpen... pero yo también quiero que me firmen un autógrafo- dijo la camarera tendiendo a la vista de los cuatro ingleses la cuenta.

Mi querida...- dijo Wilfred

Kiri- termino la chica.

Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas con nuestros fans.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, lamentablemente no, que dirían los padres de estos chiquillos.

Nada, están ebrios...

Lockley, cállate- está era Brida.

Es la verdad, mira entonces porque están aquí ellos. Les diré la respuesta: porque sus padres están tan ebrios que no se dieron cuenta que los niños se escaparon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione había decidido salir a pasear con los dos pequeños y con su coloso amigo.

Estuvieron toda la mañana en la comunidad Ehwaz, primero se dirigieron a la dulcería, a petición de Abishag y Boccaccio, el cual ya había perdonado a Hermione. Cuando entraron se llevaron una gran sorpresa:

En la tienda se encontraba una niña pelirroja, pecosa, bajita, con solo dos años de edad, que apenas sabía caminar y hablar, de pelo largo y escaso que se encontraba recogido en una trenza.

Perséfone, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Boccaccio mientras iba y abrazaba a su pequeña prima, hermana de Abishag.

Bill...- dijo la infanta, ya que este era el segundo nombre de su adorado primo- mamá compra dulces.

¿Dónde esta mamá, Perséfone?- pregunto esta vez Hermione.

La niña, no contestó, solo señalo con una de sus delicadas y blancas manos, a un señor peludo platicando con Penélope.

Hermione camino hacia Penélope, hasta que una manita la agarro de su túnica y le dijo:

Quiero dulces- esta voz provenía, claramente, de la hermana de Abishag.

Pero solo tienes dos años, no creo que puedes comer dulces- sugirió Hermione.

La niña movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, en señal de sí.

No Perséfone, no- pero la niña seguía moviendo la cabeza de manera obstinada.

No Perséfone- repitió Hermione, solo que esta vez la niña se echo a llorar. Y en ese mismo momento Penélope llegó tan rápido, que Hermione habría jurado que había volado.

Supongo que la explicación más razonable, es que tu hormona de adrenalina haya funcionado cuando tu pequeña comenzó a llorar.- dijo Hermione a Penélope.

Tu y Percy, con su deschavetada ciencia- respondió la joven madre mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija más pequeña.- Yo a eso lo llamo, instinto maternal.

¿Instinto maternal? explícate- pidió la chica de cabello castaño.

Mira Hermione, no soy maestra.- Y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la frente a Perséfone.

Creo que mejor obedecemos la necesidad de estos niños.- dijo sonriendo la mamá de Abishag.

Fue entonces cuando a Hermione le paso por primera vez a la cabeza está pregunta.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Bueno, me comencé a sentir mal, y Percy sugirió que regresara a Ehwaz, porque según el aquí es más seguro. También me traje a Perséfone, ya que cuando fuimos a Inglaterra, la recogimos, porque estaba de vacaciones con su abuela Molly.

Sabes cuando dijiste que te sentiste mal me figuro que...

Dilo, no tengo todo el tiempo- la reprimió Penélope.

Que quizás, tu y Percy vayan a tener otro hijo- dicho esto la mamá de las niñas abrió los ojos como platos y comento en voz baja para que sus hijas no la oyeran:

Que no te oiga decir eso Percy, ya de por sí no aguanta Abishag. Y la verdad quiere mucho a Perséfone, pero como llora...

Mamá, gusano- dijo la voz balbuciente de Perséfone, mientras señalaba unos gusanos de caramelo que se movían mucho.

¿Come dulces?- pregunto extrañada Hermione.

Sí, mejor dicho come todo lo que esta a su alcance, su abuela Molly me notifico que mordió a un gnomo, y este no ha vuelto...

¿Y cómo saben que no ha vuelto, los gnomos son todos iguales?- dijo más extrañada todavía Hermione.

Por que la ocurrente de mi hija, le mocho una oreja, lo cual lo diferencia de sus compañeros, ¿no lo crees?- comentó Penélope.

Hermione sonrío o mejor dicho trato, ya que sus labios le comenzaron a temblar, por la simple idea que tan pequeña niña le mordiera la oreja a un gnomo.

- Fred, dice que Percy, como le gusta decirle a la niña, es una arpía, porque casi se come a uno de su especie. Yo naturalmente le di un tremendo golpe. ! Es que como se le ocurre insultar a mi hija!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya era mediodía, y Harry y sus amigas tenían sed, así que decidieron ir al pub Las Runas del Roble. Lo único que se preguntaba era si iban ha llegar, ya que cada dos tiendas se detenían a comprar o a ver, además todo lo cargaba él solo, únicamente Rebeca cargaba tres paquetes mientras que Beatriz parecía que ella solo compraba para que todo lo llevara él.

Muy apenas cuando habían llegado al pub escucharon una voz que decía:

¡Hijo de Arpía!

Y otra voz que contesta:

No insulte la memoria de mi madre.

Y otra que intervenía.

Oye tu madre sigue viva.

Los tres se asustaron, que decidieron volver en un rato, y solamente Beatriz exclamo:

Pub de locos...

Hermana, te has puesto a pensar que están ebrios- dijo Rebeca

Quien los manda ponerse ebrios- contesto Beatriz, mientras se agarraba del brazo de Harry, lo cual volvió más difícil la manera de caminar de Harry, el cual se reprimía desde hace una hora su decisión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron se mantenía agarrado de la mano de su querida Isabel, la cual le había prestado otra caperuza para taparse la cara. Caminaron horas en silencio, el único contacto que tuvieron fue el de sus manos. Llegaron a una calle oscura, la cual no tenía nombre, ahí fue donde Isabel le dio permiso de quitarse la caperuza. Y le dijo que la esperara o que la siguiera.

Ron claramente obró por seguir a su amada novia y guía.

Entraron a un pub, en donde se encontraba, para susto de Ron, Lockley, Brida, Wilfred y Kent, así que Ron se puso la caperuza.

¡MUCHACHA!- grito Isabel, mientras la chica que atendía a los jugadores ingleses camino hacia ellos. Al mismo instante en que llegaba la chica, Isabel le entrego varios galeones. Y se marcharon de la taberna, pero alcanzaron a ver que los observaba un joven de ojos verdes.

Cuando ya estaban a fuera, y se habían alejado unas cuantas manzanas ella pregunto:

¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy?

Sí- contestó Ron- era malvado, más que Harry.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, sí fue un verdadero mortífago miedoso, enamorado de mí.

¿QUÉ?

No te preocupes...

¿TU LO AMABAS?

No, te digo que tú eres la única persona que eh amado.

Tú, también, Isabel...

¿Pasa algo Ron?

Es que una vez pensé que me gustaba Hermione, pero la verdad era un temor a que se separara de nosotros... Y veo que sí se separo.

La Bella Isabel no contestó, porque su verdadera mente estaba en otra parte y deseaba abrazar a aquel chico que tanto quería. Ese sentimiento era el único que quedaba, porque todo, hasta el brillo de sus ojos, se había ido con el hechizo utilizado por su tutora. Abrazó a Ron y esto fue lo único que hizo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione salió de la dulcería con una bolsa de murciélagos de chocolate que al morderlos les salía algo verde. Perséfone y Penélope llevaban una bolsa de gusanitos que se movían, y unas mariposas de caramelo, que revoloteaban en tu boca, lo cual molestaba a la pequeña Perséfone. Abishag llevaba hipogrifos de goma, chicles con forma de bombas que estallaban en la boca de la gente y ositos de miel que cantaban. Mientras que Boccaccio transportaba un paquete que decía: Momia, el cual tenía adentro una momia de chicle que al quitarles las vendas, comestibles, quedaba una barra de chocolate con nuez. Y el infante había comprado otras dos para sus papás.

Caminaron, hasta que Boccaccio se tropezó con un niño de su edad, moreno, de ojos negros y sin brillo pero a la vez penetrantes, boca grande, cabellera negra y lisa, esbelto y grande para la edad que tenía.

Perdone- dijo Boccaccio, tendiéndole la mano al pequeño.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Alexander... Alexander Marigny- contestó este.

Mucho gusto yo soy Boccaccio Weasley, dime ¿vives aquí?

No vine de vacaciones...

¿Con quién?

Con mi familia- pero en ese mismo instante se escucho una voz femenina:

ALEXANDER, ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?

Me tengo que ir, lo lamento- dijo el niño mientras se echaba a correr.

Boccaccio siguió caminando con el resto de su familia, sin protestar o pronunciar palabra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a un departamento, donde se detuvieron.

Ron- dijo la melodiosa voz de la joven a acompañante del pelirrojo - ¿estas ahí?

Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?- contesto el Weasley.

Es que ya no te veo...

Pero si estoy a tu lado.

Si pero ya no te veo. Solo veo nada.

¿Nada?

Si es una extraña sensación, sabes que estas ahí pero te sientes... como lo digo... te sientes ciego.

Si quieres te puedo llevar de la mano...

¡RON, NO ERES UN LAZARILLO!

Bueno, solo sugerí...

Sí Ron pero tienes veintitrés años, te pido por favor que madures un poco, míreme a mi tengo solo diecisiete...

¡DIECISIETE, ENTONCES YO QUE HAGO CONTIGO!

Paseando, pensé que eso estaba obvio...

Si perdón, pero es que normalmente salía con muchachas de mi edad o un año menor, pero no con chicas con las que tengo cinco años de diferencia.

Si te da consuelo cumpliré los dieciocho en diciembre...

Pero yo cumpliré los veinticuatro en marzo, ¿!imagínate que dirán mis amigos?

Pensé que querías huir de ellos...

No Isabel, quiero volver a casa, me comienzas a dar miedo- dijo Ron, pero la chica sorprendentemente giro y lo agarró de la caperuza.

¡ENTONCES ME MENTISTES!- exclamo la joven, y Ron pudo ver como unas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara.- ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!- Isabel comenzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho a su novio y salió corriendo.

¡ISABEL!- grito Ron y persiguió a Isabel, solo que esta le llevaba gran ventaja. Al parecer la chica había recuperado la vista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mira Harry, esta túnica hará juego con tu cabello- dijo Beatriz mostrándole a Harry una túnica amarilla, Harry no dijo nada solo miro con los ojos muy abiertos la túnica, y para suerte de él, Rebeca intervino.

Por Dios, Beatriz, Harry va a parecer pollo. Mejor cómprale esta azul...

No importa, yo no quiero nada-dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Pero ambas chicas lo metieron a la fuerza a la tienda y le dieron miles de túnicas para que se probara, tardaron como una hora en la tienda hasta que salieron; solo por que Harry decidió comprar tres túnicas sino nunca hubieran salido de ahí y recordó como le había dicho.

-No saldremos de está tienda hasta que hayas comprado una túnica, o tres.

¿Quién paga todo?- pregunto Harry.

TÚ- dijo Beatriz como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Yo no pienso pagar nada y más por que ustedes me obligaron a comprar- exclamó Harry

-Pero yo no se de que te quejas si eres rico; tienes la fortuna de tus padres, los que te pagan de auror y como jugador de quidditch y nunca gastas el dinero en cosas divertidas- está era Rebeca

-Esta bien yo pagó las túnicas pero lo demás que compren ustedes lo pagan- dijo algo convencido el ojiverde

-Solo nos falta convencerlo de que pague lo demás- susurro Beatriz, para que solo la oyera su gemela.

Después esto fueron a una librería donde él compro un libro con todos los jugadores de quidditch e incluso esta todos los jugadores de esta edición de los mundiales de quidditch, aunque no le gusto mucho el libro, mientras que Rebeca compro dos libros de cocina, uno de hechizos muy avanzados, otro de pociones que al parecer eran complicadísimas y le regalaron por su compra un libro de Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embargo Beatriz no compró ninguno. Cuando hubieron salido de la librería, Beatriz "examino" los libros que había comprado su hermana, y sugirió mientras tomaba el libro de Lockhart:

Creo, que Lockley comerá muy bien esta noche.

Pero, ese libro es una novela no un recetario- dijo Rebeca.

Sí, pero Lockley creerá que es cerdo a la plancha...

No es tonto

Por si no te haz dado cuenta a Lockley le faltan lentes, además creo que en el recetario viene como cocinar un cerdo, pero si no me quieres ayudar utilizare un conjuro para transformar el libro, sabrá a pergamino.

Nadie dijo nada más del asunto, porque ya se estaba haciendo de tarde, así que decidieron dejar todo lo que compraron en el departamento e ir por los uniformes de quidditch, pero antes irían a la taberna por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Yo iré por las botellas, ustedes esperen aquí- dijo Harry, mientras entraba al pub.

Cuando entró vio que sus compañeros de equipo discutiendo con una camarera, prefirió no meterse en la disputa, porque ya los conocía siempre ha donde iban armaban gran escándalo, así que siguió de seguido. Oyó cuando se abrió la puerta; era una hermosa joven acompañada por un hombre el cual no alcanzó ha distinguir porque traía puesto una caperuza, vio como la mujer le habla a la camarera le daba unos galeones y se iban seguida por el misterioso hombre. Compró las cervezas de mantequilla y salió enseguida de la taberna, lo estaban esperando Beatriz y Rebeca, detrás de el iban sus compañeros de equipo, maldiciendo lo que fuera.

Al fin llegaron al departamento Harry y las chicas dejaron sus pertenencias, tomaron los uniformes y se dirigieron al estadio de quidditch, Harry pregunto al cuarteto de jugadores, si no lo acompañaba al estadio, pero estos respondieron que:

-No, queremos darle un buen susto a Oliver (el cual ya estaba esperándolos desde hacia horas).

-Así aprenderá a no mandarnos- agregó Wilfred

Harry los miró, y se dio la vuelta, no tenía mucho humor para escuchar las ocurrencias de ellos y salió de la habitación, corrió acompañado de sus amigas, mientras pensaba: ¿Dónde está Gurth cuando se le necesita? y Rebeca contesto como si le hubiera leído la mente: "Tal vez con Ginny"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione y compañía ya había llegado al estadio, justo a tiempo para ver como un montón de chicas interrogaba a Viktor, lo cual no le agrado mucho a Hermione, Abishag se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su madrina y le dijo:

Déjamelo a mí- mientras cambiaba su aspecto, a su favorito; parecido a Hermione pero con el pelo de Viktor.

Abishag camino hacia Krum, en el momento que una muchacha lo interrogaba, la pequeña Weasley se sentó en el regazo de Viktor, lo abrazo y dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran:

Hola papá, mamá nos está esperando allá.- Viktor volteó a ver hacia donde su supuesta hija señalaba, ahí estaba Hermione saludando, y detrás de ella Boccaccio, otra mujer y una niña.

Sí vamos, no debemos dejar esperando a mamá- dijo Viktor, agradecido a la niña por haberlo salvado de tantas arpías. Viktor camino hacia Hermione, con la niña de la mano.

Creo que dejaste a tus admiradoras muy decepcionadas- dijo una Hermione burlona.

Sí, si, toma a tu hija- dijo Viktor mientras le entregaba a Abishag- solo quiero decirte que nos haz metido en un grave problema, ya veo los encabezados de mañana: "Viktor Krum a escondido a su hija durante mucho tiempo"

Ya veremos como lo afrontamos- lo consoló Hermione, mientras lo abrazaba- como Hagrid dijo una vez: lo que tenga que llegar, llegará, y ya habrá tiempo de ponerle la cara.

Cada día me sorprenden más tus amigos, ahora Hagrid es filósofo.- dijo en son de broma Viktor.- creo que será mejor que se sienten en las gradas de siempre.

Ah, Viktor quiero presentarte a algunas personas- dijo Hermione mientras las señalaba respectivamente - ella es Penélope Clearwater Weasley, esposa de Percy, y ella es Perséfone hermana menor de Abishag.

No quiero parecer mal educado pero me tengo que retirar- dijo el búlgaro.

No hay problema- dijo la esposa de Percy, mientras el chico se marchaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron al fin pudo alcanzar a Isabel, la encontró sentada cerca de un lago llorando, se acerco y se sentó a un lado.

-¡Vete!- susurro ella.

Perdón Isabel, no quería herirte- dijo el chico.

¡Vete!- repitió ella.

Si quieres puedo olvidar a mis amigos, si eso quieres tu.

La chica levanto la vista, Ron pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos – Harías eso por mí, lo harías...

Creo que sí...

¿SI O NO?

sí...

¡NO ME DIGAS MENTIRAS!

TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD.

Pero no me grites.

AHORA ERES MUY DELICADITA- grito Ron, lo que fue realmente un error, la chica lo miro con sus ojos azul intenso y dijo para si misma:

Que tonta soy, debí obedecer a Draco- Ron la escucho.

Ahora dime tu la verdad ¿querías tu a Malfoy?

Como no lo iba a querer gracias a el estoy con vida.

¡MENTIROSA, TU ME DIJISTES QUE NO LO AMABAS!

¡NO, ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO, YO TE DIJE QUE NO LO AMABA, Y QUERER ES OTRA COSA!

¡A MI ME SUENA A LO MISMO!

¡DISCULPE SEÑOR, QUE NO COMPRENDE EL SIGNIFICADO DE LAS PALABRAS!

PUES, SI TANTO QUIERES A MALFOY POR QUE NO TE VAS CON EL.

ME GUSTARIA HACERLO, PERO NO SE DONDE ESTA.

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto sorprendido Ron, pero la chica no respondió, se había desmayado, la razón, la cual no sabía Ron, había podio aguantar la magia de su tutora, una maldición imperdonable, pero a un gran costo: sus energías, y tanto cambio de humor la agotaba más, también los recuerdos, pero Ron no lo sabía, de tal manera que Isabel se desmayo por su culpa.

Isabel- dijo el chico, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, la tomo entre sus brazos- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero, necesito ayuda de Harry- y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ya había llegado, todo había salido según el plan, y en especial el susto de Oliver, pero después llegó el resto del equipo ingles. Se pusieron el uniforme de quidditch color rojo lo más de prisa posible sino querían recibir un sermón de Oliver.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes...- esta voz era del capitán del quipo.

Mientras tanto en el estadio...

Hermione y los Weasley estaban ya en las gradas, esperando que empezara el partido cuando aparecieron los letreros en los que se anunciaban:

"Club del Calcetín, jamás se arrepentirá de ser socio. Al unirse al club le regalamos tres calcetines..."

Y en letras más pequeñas decía:

"El tercer calcetín muerde, saludos cordiales Albus Dumbledore"

Otro decía:

"Sortilegios Weasley..."

Oye mamá, no es una coincidencia que lleve nuestro apellido- dijo Abishag a Penélope.

"Bombas fétidas, petardos mágicos, caramelos longuilinguos, varitas falsas, todo lo necesario para ser graciosamente insoportable"

En ese momento salio una foto de los gemelos Weasley a lo que Abishag grito al verlos:

Son mis tíos, son mis tíos

Percy me matara, por esto- se dijo a si misma Penélope.

"Promoción especial de grageas Bertie Bott, un nuevo sabor en cada bolsa, manadnos tu respuesta de la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuál es el sabor de la nueva gragea? Premio una dotación de grageas, durante un año, y las dos nuevas escobas de la compañía Nimbus. Vigencia hasta que alguien mande la respuesta correcta."

"La compañía Nimbus se enorgullece es presentar es estas ediciones de quidditch nuestras dos nuevas escobas de carreras:

Ketk 2005:

Diseñada especialmente para los hombres, aerodinámica, palo de roble barnizado resistente, con ramitas de abedul de la cola seleccionadas, alcanza velocidades mayores de 270 Km./h. Con un equilibro nunca antes visto, con una presión insuperable y un frenado envidiable.

En una palabra Soberbio.

Taramis 2005:

Diseñada para las brujas que gustan del deporte. Una maravilla en estilo, dinámica y velocidad. Con aceleración de 0 a 270Km. /h o más. Cuenta con un palo de roble resistente barnizado, las ramitas de la cola son de abedul especialmente seleccionadas. Tiene un equilibro, presión y frenado incomparable.

Es una escoba extraordinaria."

Después desapareció el anuncio y se escuchó la voz de Lee:

-¡Bienvenidos a la cuadrigentésima vigésima cuarta edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch!; enseguida se escuchó la gritos de emoción en todo el estadio

El partido final: Inglaterra vs. Bulgaria, se llevara a cabo en un momento, pero antes la presentación de las mascotas de los países finalistas: La mascota de Bulgaria: Nikolai...

No soy una atracción Jordan- esta era la fresca voz del muchacho búlgaro.

Perdona pero es que te confundí con los grifos...

Ja... dejemos a este payaso, y comencemos con lo nuestro. La mascota de Inglaterra: ¡LOS AUGUREY!- apenas se escucho una ovación, ya que eran pocos los ingleses que se encontraban en el estadio, cuando se presento a las aves y estas comenzaron a cantar, lo cual pronosticaba lluvia.- ¡LOS GRIFOS!- se escucho tal estruendo, que Hermione y compañía pensaron que se iban a volver locos, las bestias eran muy parecidas a los hipogrifos, estas comenzaron a volar, al mismo tiempo en el que hacían maniobras en el aire.

Ahora que presentamos a las mascotas, podremos empezar con el partido.

-El equipo búlgaro: ¡Alekko Dimitrov! ¡KIRA NEVLEI! ¡MitKO BOZHILOV! ¡sEVDALIN mladerov! ¡JuANA kolarov! ¡gRIGORI ZHELEV! ¡vIKTOR KRUM!

-Y el equipo ingles: ¡Beatriz Quedlinburg! ¡Wilfred Mortimer! ¡Brida Rotherwood! ¡Brayan Kent! ¡Robert Lockley! ¡Oliver Wood! ¡Harry Potter!

En ese momento ya estaban ambos equipos en el campo. En el equipo búlgaro, Viktor se separo del resto de la selección. Y en el de Inglaterra fue Oliver. Se dieron las manos, y regresaron a sus lugares correspondientes. El arbitro al aparentemente judío: Dan Salomón subió, y dijo: Nada de trampas, que sea un partido limpio. Y las cuatro pelotas se lanzaron al aire.

- La quaffle esta en el aire y la atrapa... si la toma, Quedlinburg.- esta era la voz potente de Lee.

-Pero aparece Dimitrov y toma posesión de la quaffle, en seguida se la pasa a Nevlei quien evita un bludger y... anota- este era Abrikosov quien al parecer con casi todo el estadio estalló de emoción.

Harry estaba al inquieto en su nueva escoba Ketk 2005, la cual con la otra versión de la escoba, la había regalo a ambos equipos finalista la compañía Nimbus. Él tenía instrucciones de Oliver si querían ganar el partido, no atraparía la snitch hasta su señal o si habia peligro que Krum la atrapara, así que tendría que estar atento al partido y a Viktor.

-Bulgaria lleva una ventaja de 40- 20- exclamo Nikolai antes de ser interrumpido por Lee:

-No tan rápido, Rotherwood y Quedlinburg esta haciendo una maniobra y ANOTAN- en ese momento aunque eran pocos los que apoyaban a Inglaterra se escucharon gritos de emoción que gritaban el nombre de ambas cazadoras.

Harry estaba observado todo el partido, pero principalmente a Viktor; cuando oyó algo que se dirigía hacia el a gran velocidad, voltio ha ver y era una bludger tenía que evitarla no había mucho tiempo posiblemente le daría el la cara así que hizo algo que no le gustaba mucho se dejo colgado de su escoba sujetándola fuertemente con sus manos y pies, así evitando que la feroz bludger le diera.

-Potter evitó esa bludger mandada por Mladerov; haciendo un Sloth Grip Roll- dijo el comentarista ingles y eso lo utilizo como excusa para decir- Bulgaria no podrás acabar con nosotros.

Harry logró de nuevo montar adecuadamente su escoba pero tuvo tiempo para tomar aire por que en ese mismo momento se escuchó que habían marcado:

-Bulgaria a marcado, utilizando un Reverse Pass, señores eso es jugar Quidditch- esto lo había dicho Abrikosov resaltando lo último para que todo el mundo lo oyera (principalmente los ingleses).

En ese instante estaba Krum dirigiéndose en picada, parecía que había visto la snitch, pero no era más que el Amago de Wronski, por que Krum observó que no le seguía Harry, así que dejó de intentar de engañarlo con su jugada, y al juzgar por su mirada la cual iba dirigía a Harry le decía que era más listo de lo que pensaba.

El joven ojiverde sintió en su rostro las primeras gotas de agua y oyó el canto de los augurey y como si le hubiera dado suerte al equipo ingles, este empezó ha marcar:

-Las cazadoras inglesas realizan la formación cabeza de halcón y marcan

-Ahora el equipo búlgaro usa la finta Porskov... no funciona y nuevamente marcan los ingleses- comento decepcionado Nikolai

-SÍÍÍÍÍÍ, VAMOS INGLATERRA

-No tan deprisa Jordan, Bozhilov está...si está realizado un Woollongong Shimmy, logrando un tanto.

El joven de pelo negro azabache estaba muy desesperado ya quería atrapar la snitch por que como bien sabía el partido se iba a poner más difícil con la lluvia que mojaba todo y a todos en ese instante y tampoco sabía si soportaría el canto del fénix irlandés ya que este se había vuelto desagradable. Poco después este vio ha Lockley y a Kent realizar un Dopplebeater Defense con las dos bludger una dirigida hacia Zhelev y la otra a...KRUM, este último logró por poco eludir la bludger pero el guardián no resultó con la misma suerte pues estaba herido en el brazo y con la escoba destrozada, ahora escuchaba la voz del arbitro Salomón que decía:

-Grigori Zhelev resultó herido necesitamos a los sanadores de inmediato- el guardián bajo con lo que le quedaba de escoba y fue atendido por los sanadores pero por lo que veía algo no andaba bien.

Mientras tanto las mascotas de ambos equipos hicieron acrobacias y piruetas en el aire, hasta que se dio la señal para reanudar el juego y guardián búlgaro volvió al partido con una nueva escoba.

Harry observo pronto las consecuencias todos lo jugadores se empezaron a dar empujones y siempre que podían codazos sin embargo esto ocasionó que Bulgaria marcara tres tantos y los ingleses dos; por medio de penaltis.

De repente Harry vio para su horror que Krum estaban tan cerca de la snitch y... si se dirigían hacia a él todavía había esperanza de atrapar de snitch y ya no tenía tiempo para esperar a que Oliver le diera una señal no sabía cuanto resistiría el equipo y él contra los búlgaros y con la lluvia que en la cual iniciaba a relampaguear; así que fue tras la snitch.

Ya estaba a lado de Krum y tan cerca de la snitch hasta que ambos buscadores estaban tan arriba del estadio del cual apenas se notaba un punto colorido, cuando la pequeña pelota cayo como una roca hacia abajo tanto Krum y él también la hacia de la misma, e incluso se podía pensar que los dos sabían el rumbo de la snitch o que estaban amarrados a ella. Sintió como la fuerza de gravedad lo jalaba tan deprisa y muy fuerte y pensó que lo mismo le estaba pasando a Viktor por la cara que este ponía, pero antes que se dieran cuenta estaban a punto de estrellarse contra el piso, no obstante el par pudo lograr no colisionarse, pero Viktor quedo levemente algo rezagado de Harry, este último lo aprovecho trato de extender el brazo para alcanzar entonces esta aumento su velocidad dejando a Viktor muy atrás, el joven ojiverde trato también su velocidad; cuando Bulgaria marcó ahora más decidido el joven va por la snitch.

Ya estaba tan cerca solo medio metro más, pero para su sorpresa ya estaba Viktor atrás de él, entonces decidió algo peligros se paro de su escoba y saltó para tomar la escurridiza snitch y lo hizo pero en ese mismo segundo los búlgaros anotaron y sonó el silbato en señal de que había terminado el partido.


	5. Capitulo V Resultados sorprendentes y

Capitulo V.- Resultados sorprendentes y más sorpresas

Harry sintió como se golpeaba contra el frío y húmedo césped, al haber saltado de su escoba para atrapar la snitch la cual luchaba ferozmente en su puño cerrado, se levanto del suelo y vio como se acercaba sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡HARRY!-gritó emocionada Beatriz, quien corría emocionada hacia el muchacho, con su escoba en una mano y la de Harry en la otra mano.

-¡Beatriz, Brida, Lockley, Wilfred, Kent... y Oliver!- exclamó el joven; cuando divisó que Oliver se aproximaba pero distinguió que su rostro no mostraba alegría sino que estaba muy serio y entonces cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca le preguntó- ¿Qué pasa Oliver?

-Harry sino te has dado cuenta, los búlgaros marcaron en el último segundo, y si haces cálculos ganamos el partido pero no el mundial- dijo el capitán con decepción a pesar de ello no bajo la cabeza.

-Pero de que te preocupas, no creo que cuente el último tanto ¿o sí?- comentó Kent para dar ánimos al equipo.

El ojiverde no opinaba lo mismo, si hubiera distraído a Krum para que no persiguiera la snitch y así conseguir más tiempo para que marcaran más tantos y en ese instante observó que no solo su equipo sino que todo el estadio tenía reacciones similares: unos como Oliver no bajaban la cabeza a pesar de lo que pasaba, entre ellos Krum, otros se mordían los labios de desesperación, otros estaban abatidos, unos más posiblemente como Jordan y Nikolai estaban peleando, y el resto eran de los más variadas

-Harry, no te culpes no fue tu error.- El voltio la cabeza y para su sorpresa era Beatriz quien le hablaba así, eso no podía ser, ya que eso era la clase de comentarios que esperaba de Rebeca, sin embargo era Beatriz quien le decía eso; cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente por ella- Que te vas ha quedar parado ahí pensando o vas escuchar quien ganó.

-ATENCIÓN MAGOS Y BRUJAS... Y ALGUNOS DUENDES- ERA LA VOZ DE LEE- el ganador del partido es: INGLATERRA.

-SÍ, PERO EL GANADOR DEL MUNDIAL ES ¡BULGARIA!- esta era la voz del comentarista búlgaro y todo el mundo saltó de emoción aún que no eran simpatizantes del este equipo al parecer todo el mundo lo hacía por el impresionante partido y el sorprendente resultado.

-No puede ser, ese tal Dan Salomón es un árbitro ¡comprado!- refunfuño Lockley

-¡Cállate!- dijo en unísono el equipo ingles

-Lockley por una vez en tu vida pórtate de manera solemne como Oliver o de manera humilde como Beatriz y Harry (este último no le pareció que se había portado así) o como yo que no dijo ninguna tontería- Dijo Brida casi gritando, pero el golpeador se resigno a cruzar los brazos.

-Deberíamos felicitar a Krum y a su equipo, por este excelente partido- sugirió el guardián quien ya se dirigía hacia los búlgaros y entonces lo siguió el resto del equipo.

Harry estrecho la mano de todo del equipo de Bulgaria e incluso varios de ellos lo felicitaron por su manera de jugar. Así fue durante un buen rato, mientras que aparecía el marcador final.

Cuadrigentésima vigésima cuarta edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch

8º Estados Unidos de América - 40 puntos

7º España -70puntos

6º Japón -80puntos

5º Francia -100 puntos

4º Egipto -200puntos

3º Perú -230puntos

2º Inglaterra -430puntos

1º BULGARIA -440PUNTOS

Felicitaciones a todos lo equipos que participaron en esta edición, especialmente IINGLATERA y BÚLGARIA por su excelente actuación en este Mundiales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Estará muerta" esta frase le cruzo en la cabeza al pelirrojo. Acerco su mano al lugar donde debería estar el corazón de Isabel, sintió unos pequeños golpecitos y se dijo con satisfacción "Esta viva". Siguió caminando por las desiertas calles de la comunidad Ehwaz. Mientras nadie lo viera, todo estaría bien. Y sí, al principio Ron tuvo suerte, pues las calles estaban desiertas. "Todos deben estar en el estadio" pensó. Camino, pero a donde dirigirse; podía ir al departamento a esperar a los demás o ir inmediatamente al hospital más cercano. Voto por la primera, sin siquiera meditarlo. En ese instante cruzo, por la calle quedaba al Ministerio de Magia búlgaro. Es decir faltaba poco para llegar al departamento. Escucho unos pasos, apresuro el caminar (no quería que nadie lo viera), pero los pasos se sintieron más cercanos, volvió a apretar la marcha, entonces sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía darse la vuelta. No había nadie. Ron no le dio importancia. Camino por la última calle. Y llego al departamento. Abrió la puerta, y entro, subió las escaleras, y ingreso en la habitación que compartía con Harry. Tendió el cuerpo inconsciente de Isabel, en su cama. La observo, sudaba y mucho. Busco el broche de la caperuza, ahí estaba era un búho con joyas, tal y como el que se había encontrado la noche anterior, le quito la caperuza, llevaba una túnica más delgada de color gris. Entonces descubrió que llevaba cargando una mochila se la quito de los hombros, y junto con la caperuza la tiro a la siguiente cama de a lado, la de Harry. Se sentó más tranquilo habría que esperar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry y los demás, ya habían salido del abarrotado estadio. En esos momentos todos se destinaban a volver a casa. Caminaron por la calles de la comunidad Ehwaz, en ese instante una brisa helada les paso por todo el cuerpo. El frío estaba cada vez peor, y la pequeña Perséfone temblaba de pies a cabeza. Así que Viktor le paso a Penélope su abrigo, con el cual ella también cubrió a su hija menor. Siguieron caminando en silencio, cuando Perséfone dijo:

-Tío Ron, esta lejos.

-No Percy, debe estar en el departamento- respondió Boccaccio.

-O tal vez no- susurro Harry.

-Vamos, Harry, ya sabes como es- lo calmo Hermione.

-Si, pero no volvió en toda la noche.

-No te preocupes, así es el- repitió Viktor, al mismo instante en que giraban, y se alejaban del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Tío tiene frío?- pregunto Perséfone.

-No, estoy bien, per… - respondió Viktor, pues Hermione le había indicado que la niña se refería a el, ya que él era el único que no traía abrigo.

-Percy- termino la pequeña.

-Si eso- dijo Viktor, lo cual hizo que Hermione se diera un manotazo en la frente.

-Oigan, porque no vamos a cenar- sugirió Lockley- no significa nada que no hayamos ganado la copa, ganamos el partido- este comentario no le gusto demasiado a Oliver, pero asintió.

-Buena idea, así festejaremos el triunfo de Viktor- exclamo Rebeca, mientras Viktor se ponía rojo

-Si es verdad, aparte Harry nos debe una comida- colaboró Brida.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero festejar a Krum- Lockley negó con la cabeza.- ¿O es acaso Rebeca, que me ves cara de admirador de Krum?

-Pues viéndolo bien, Lockley, tienes cara de todo…. Menos de inteligente- agrego Wilfred.

-Haré como que no escuche eso- respondió serio Lockley, algo muy extraño en él.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por Ron?- sugirió Beatriz dirigiendo una mirada a Harry.

-Yo iré- se apunto Wilfred. Y diciendo eso se alejo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron se encontraba sentado al lado de Isabel, seguía inconsciente. Miro el broche de búho, que había encontrado la noche anterior, le dio la vuelta y encontró una iniciales I.F.B. Lleno de curiosidad, tomo la caperuza de Isabel, le quito el broche (llevándose un poco de tela con él, y de esa manera arruinando la caperuza) Le dio la vuelta y encontró otras iniciales I.F.R. Eso si que era extraño, El pelirrojo no pudo meditar más, por que entonces la puerta se abrió, se lanzo hacia ella y logró cerrarla antes de que la persona entrara.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el nervioso pelirrojo.

-Soy Wilfred, vamos ir a comer ¿Vienes?

-Si, solo espérame un poco, horita salgo- diciendo eso Ron, se quito la caperuza, y se quedo con su antigua prenda. Abrió la puerta y salió.

-¿Y bien ya nos vamos?

-Si claro- contesto Ron, y cerró la puerta con llave- ¿Quién nos llevara?

-Gurth y Ginny, esos dos hacen una linda pareja ¿no?

-Si claro- dijo este Ron entre dientes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto los demás, ya se encontraban en el lujoso restaurante llamado: Las sirenas. Claro que la imagen del restaurante, era una linda sirena escandinava, y no una no tan favorecida sirena de Inglaterra. Se sentaron en una mesa para ocho personas, ya que los compañeros de Harry (menos Rebeca y Beatriz) habían tenido otro compromiso.

El restaurante, era sinceramente hermoso; estaba pintado de un color celeste, y con luces con forma de farol. En las paredes estaban pintadas las bellas sirenas escandinavas, que cantaban una acogedora melodía, pero claro esta que no era un verdadero canto de sirena, si no las hermosas voces de algunas brujas que habían encantado las pinturas.

Las mesas tenían manteles de color verde, y los sillones estaban forrados con una tela color negra.

Además tenían una fuente, en forma de sirena afuera, en el patio.

-¿Va a venir, Ron?- preguntó interesada Ginny, quitándole la atención al hermoso ambiente.

-Si, claro- dijo sonriendo Hermione, que se encontraba sentado al lado de Viktor, el cual parecía algo irritado por la canción, aunque Harry la disfrutaba junto con Rebeca- Wilfred lo dejo con Gurth, antes de marcharse- agregó la chica.

En ese instante, se escuchó el sonido que hacen las puertas al abrirse. Entraron dos hombres, bastante distintos; uno era alto, y delgado, con cabellos rojos, pecas y traía en la cara una pinta de precaución; y el otro era pequeño, pero no débil, de pelo rizado y café, y, en contra de su compañero, sonreía como nunca.

También en ese mismo instante, una persona se levantó de su lugar y exclamó:

-¡Gurth, Ron! Que bueno que llegan.- y saludó a los dos.

-Gracias, Viktor- musitó Gurth, mientras caminaban de nuevo a la mesa, donde esperaban los demás.

-Hola, Gurth- dijo esta levantándose y abrazándolo- ¿Qué me cuentas?

-Nada interesante, solo que un thestral más ha desaparecido- contestó el cochero, mientras tomaba lugar, al igual que Ron, Viktor y Ginny. (Gurth se sentó al lado de Ginny)

-¿Y qué tal tu, Ron?- preguntó de repente Harry, a su amigo. Lo que hizo que Beatriz, pusiera arriba la oreja.

Ron no contestó, no era nada sensato decirles a todos que escondía a una mujer que se encontraba inconsciente en su dormitorio. Esperaría el momento, en el cual él y Harry estuvieran a solas.

-Nada- eso fue lo único que se digno a decir el pelirrojo, pero sin desearlo lo había dicho con aire seco.

-¿Sigues enojado Ron?- preguntaron a la vez Hermione y Rebeca, lo cual les ocasionó una sonrisa.

-No- y de nuevo el pelirrojo había pronunciado la frase con aire seco.

Harry adivinó, para donde terminaría la discusión, por eso decidió manejarla para otro lado, y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó con Penélope y los pequeños, Hermione?

-A ellos, Penélope, dijo que los llevaría a un lugar más adecuado para niños.

E inmediatamente se dieron cuenta, del porque de la decisión de Penélope: pues, una muchacha, que verdaderamente tenía la pinta de sirena, llegó a pedirles su orden. Ya cuando todos habían pedido su orden, Ginny exclamó triste:

-¡Qué lástima, quería que mi ahijada se enterara de mi fabulosa noticia!

-¿Quién es tu ahijada?- preguntó atónito Ron.

-Perséfone, claro- dijo feliz la hermana de este, lo que deseaba era ver celoso a Ron. Y lo logró.

-!ES ACASO QUE EN ESTA FAMILIA TODOS SON PADRINOS, MENOS YO; PRIMERO HARRY, LUEGO HERMIONE Y POR ÚLTIMO TÚ!- gritó indignado Ron, de tal manera que mucha gente volteó a verlos, ese fue el momento en el que a Ginny le dejó de gustar su deseo.

-Ron cálmate- susurró avergonzada Beatriz.

-¡NO ME MANDES "SANGRE SUCIA"! - gritó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-¡RON!- esta vez fue el turno de Harry de gritar indignado. Hubo un largo silencio.

Toda la gente los miraba. En aquella mesa, de donde provenían los gritos, había dos hombres de pie, uno pelirrojo y el otro moreno; una mujer de pelo café y ojos de la misma tonalidad, estaba irritada y a punto de gritar; otra mujer igual a la anterior, solo que con los ojos color ámbar se encontraba a la orilla del asiento; una chica a la que casi toda la comunidad conocía, se encontraba atónita; el famoso Viktor Krum se encontraba ceñudo; una pelirroja de buen ver, estaba al borde de llorar; y un último sujeto, que no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara, temblaba.

Ron y Harry se volvieron a sentar, de esa manera se acabó el molesto silencio. Y todas las personas volvieron a sus conversaciones.

-Mira, por lo que nos haces pasar, Ron- dijo molesta Hermione, mientras que Viktor asentía- y luego quieres que la gente te perdone así como así.

-No haz olvidado lo de haces dos años- dijo suave Ron.

-No- dijo de manera frívola la castaña

Y para suerte de los demás (que no eran Ron, Hermione y Viktor) llegó la comida.

-Olviden, lo que sea de lo que esta hablando- dijo Rebeca, mientras comenzaba a comer.

-No se puede, así como así- susurró Viktor, que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué?- susurró Rebeca.

-No hablemos de eso- contesto, también silenciosamente Viktor.

Rebeca, seguía sin comprender. Como era posible aquello, de la poca educación que le habían dado su padre, había aprendido a perdonar… y a terminar las frases. Pero Rebeca, no era la única que pensaba, también lo hacía Ron, solo que sus pensares eran bastantes diferentes que a los de la chica.

-Y bien se lo decimos- susurró Gurth a Ginny, y para su suerte nadie los escucho.

-NO, ya viste el revuelo que hizo Ron, por algo tan insignificante- contestó la pelirroja- además imagina lo que hará si lo decimos ahora.

-Por cierto, Ginny, a poco la pequeña es tú ahijada.

-Iba a ser… pero Penélope y yo decimos, que era mejor Charlie, la niña demuestra un talento innato para el quidditch.

-Igual que tú…

-No digas nada, me sonrojo, y además los demás notaran que estamos cuchicheando.

Todos acabaron sus comidas, casi al mismo tiempo, todos menos Ron. Comía bastante despacio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron?- pregunto verdaderamente preocupada Ginny

-Nada, nada- contesto este, y agregó- chicos esta bien si ya no como.

-Para mí, mejor- dijo Gurth, pero poco después hizo una mueca de dolor: Ginny le había dado un codazo.

Todos se quedaron de nuevo en un incomodo silencio. Cuando de repente Rebeca formó la siguiente frase:

-Vamos Harry, esta es tu oportunidad, de decirle a Beatriz la verdad.

"No podría ser un poco más discreta" pensó un abrumado Harry. Pero entonces supo como resolver esa situación tan embarazosa.

-No hace falta, verdad Beatriz- dijo el ojiverde, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la muchacha mencionada.

-Creo que aquí hay puras parejas- dijo sonriendo Ginny- todos menos Rebeca y Ron, ustedes harían una linda pareja.

Rebeca rió de manera queda, mientras miraba a Ron, el cual parecía mirarla con cara de asco, pero no intencional, Todos se dieron cuenta de ello, Beatriz estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, y protestar, pero Harry la detuvo. Ron no quitaba sus ojos de Rebeca, pero tampoco la expresión de su rostro.

-A mí tampoco NO me gustas mucho, Ronald- dijo enojada Rebeca, y apartando sus ojos de él.

-Disculpa Rebeca, no era mi intención- pidió perdón el pelirrojo, mientras bajaba la mirada.- es que últimamente no eh sido el mismo.

-Disculpa aceptada, Ron- dijo Rebeca, pero algo sabían los dos, desde aquel momento nada seria lo mismo entre los dos.

-¿Y cuándo se casan…?

-¡Cállate Ginny, sí!- dijo Gurth, pero ese a escondidas le guiño un ojo a su novia.

-Saben, nada esta bien ya en este mundo- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?- interrogó la novia de este.

-Mira Beatriz,- dijo mientras sacaba un libro titulado: Los jugadores de quidditch del pasado y del presente.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó curioso Ron.

-Pásamelo, sí Harry- dijo de manera persuasiva Hermione, y el ojiverde no se hizo del rogar pues se lo entregó.

Hermione, busco en la H, de tal manera, que Harry pensó que le había leído la mente.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo con aire de victoria Hermione- Harry Potter- y comenzó a leer:

HARRY POTTER

(31 de Julio 1980- )

Jugador, de la selección de Inglaterra, en Cuadrigentésima vigésima cuarta edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch.

Juega como buscador, y para ser sinceros no es muy bueno.

Se cuelga de su fama, para encontrar trabajos de su gusto.

Trabaja también como Auror.

A pesar del pasado victorioso que tiene detrás de él.

No es un buen modelo a seguir.

No tiene un trabajo fijo.

No mantiene relaciones amorosas duraderas.

En pocas palabras Harry Potter es un asco.

Rita Skeeter.

Hermione, ignoró las quejas de Beatriz, y de lo demás. Se dedico a buscar la letra V, y cuando lo encontró leyó:

VIKTOR KRUM

(1976- )

Jugador y Capitan de la selección de Bulgaria,en Cuadrigentésima vigésima cuarta edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch.

Juega como buscador, y es sinceramente estupendo.

Sería un modelo a seguir perfecto, si no fuera por;

Haberse metido en la vida amorosa de Potter

Y casarse con una hipócrita y convenciera llamada:

HERMIONE GRANGER.

Lamentablemente, las admiradoras de este,

Debemos quedarnos decepcionadas.

Rita Skeeter

-Espero no arruinarte, más la fama Viktor- dijo en broma Hermione.

-Para mi no hay problema- dijo este sonriéndole.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- sugirió Harry, el cual junto con Gurth, habían ya ido a pagar la cuenta.

Todos se pusieron de pie, y caminaron hacía la puerta. Ya era de noche, y era una noche hermosa. Al mismo instante en el que se subían al carruaje, en el cual quedaron un poco apretados, Ginny exclamó, con un aire de lo más natural del mundo:

¡Ah si, ya se me olvidaba, Gurth y yo nos vamos a casar en Abril!


End file.
